


That's the way love goes

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: AUstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: AU story where Elizabeth become Henry's student and things developing from there. It contains few oryginal characters and few showed in the show. Not all details are complet, it may be changes with characters and/or storylines. Hope you will enjoy it as much as me writing it. All mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was standing in her dorm room, looking through the window at the dark clouds gathered over the building. She took one more sip of cold coffee before sitting by her desk again. The start of the semester was always hard for her, the second year of her study was just about to start and she was in the middle of preparing her schedule. She knew what she wanted, she knew what classes she should take to achieve her goal, but this year the University decided that every student have to take one more class, different from their interests to be versatile.   
Elizabeth take a look at the plan she manages to build over those two weeks and took a deep breath. She doesn’t have time for other activities, boring one with lazy teachers and students wanted to get it over with. She was just about to choose art classes when her roommate stormed the room.   
Tiffy was her best friend, she was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were roommates for a year now and Tiffy knows Elizabeth better than anyone else, she was one of not many people who knew about her parents. Elizabeth always thought Tiff was some kind of model before they met and shared the room, but Tiffy was at the university to make her parents talk less about what she should do with her life. Elizabeth was sometimes jealous over her long phone calls and the amount of ‘yes mom’ Tiffy had to use before hanging up. 

“What’s up Liz?” she asked, sitting on her bed. 

“I’m this close to chose art classes and you know how it will end?” Elizabeth asked, closing her eyes. 

“Lots of paper, glue, and paper mache?” Tiffy smiled.

“Do you know any classes that won’t be boring? Like something that I could learn something without wasting my time?” 

“Yes!” she shouted, “plus the professor is hot so double yes!” 

“I don’t need him to be hot Tiffy, I want him to be smart...smart enough to teach me something I don’t want to study,” Elizabeth hide the face in her hands growling. 

“Theological aspects of life during the centuries,” she said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Theology? Seriously?” 

“Professor McCord is hot, single, and young.” Tiffy started to count. 

“Can he teach?” 

“Of course! His classes were the most chosen one last year. My friend and half of female students would do anything to be on his courses and stare at his sexy butt.” 

Elizabeth looked at her friend one more time before turning around to her computer. She took a deep breath and clicked on the site where she could choose the courses, founding Doctor Henry McCord in a second. She bites her lip and after a short moment, she checked out if there was any free place in his courses. Elizabeth was shocked that there was only one place left, thinking who could be so desperate to spend two semesters talking about religion before she could rethink it, she signs up, becoming one of many students Professor McCord will teach this semester. 

“It better be good Tiff,” she said, closing her laptop. 

********  
It was Elizabeth’s first class with Professor McCord. Before she even entered the classroom, she heard the talk a few of the girls had in front of the classroom. They were already in love with the classes, talking about how hot and sexy Professor McCord is and Elizabeth was very close to run away from that place. Tiffy was right, half of the female part of University was in love with Henry McCord.   
Elizabeth looked around, making sure no one she knows took the same classes when she saw Matt walking towards her with his goofy smile. Matt was a year older than her, he was the type of guy who could have any girl he wanted, but Elizabeth wasn’t impressed. She was focused on her degree, not another guy who would want to have sex with her and leave her moments after. She was trying to keep distance, but Matt was always around, Elizabeth was trying to avoid him as much as she could but he manages to found her every time. 

“Who would have thought,” she heard him saying, “Elizabeth Adams here.” he wrapped his arm around her. 

“I could say the same,” she answered quickly shaking his hand and taking a step back. 

“I thought you chose more...challenging courses than those,” 

“As you know we have to choose something way different and Tiff said those classes are interesting so here I am.” she crossed her arms, “what are you doing here?” 

“And it has nothing to do with all those girls in mini skirts waiting for Henry McCord?” he smiled, thinking he catches her on lying. 

“I don’t know why they come here, but I’m here to learn something new. You should try it too,” she said, walking to the classroom. 

Henry wasn't late, he was never late in his life. He entered the classroom minute before the classes should start, seeing around forty people sitting by their desks. It was always like that since he started to work at UVA, the first classes were always full of people, girls mostly, but he didn’t listen to his teacher's friends saying they are attending his class because of his appearance.   
Henry put his bag on his desk, taking off his jacket and started with the line that always works with a bunch of young girls who wanted just to look at him instead to learn something from his classes. 

“If you chose those courses thinking it will be fun ride without hard work, you should leave this minute,” he said slowly, looking thru student’s faces, “it’s not for you if you are here just to sit and pass those classes without effort, there is the door,” he said, waiting for them to leave. 

Elizabeth looked around, trying to notice which from the girls bought this. Henry McCord knows that half of them were here for him, for staring at him and he was brave enough to scare the fuck out of them to take classes just for those who want to learn something.   
She glanced at the front seat, occupied by girls with mini skirts and large cleavage. When she observed them she saw Victoria Stone, the girl who hated Elizabeth the most without a reason, she was now staring at Henry McCord with that fake smile, playing with her hair like it was some kind of blind date.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before looking at the other girls. They were unsure about McCord's speech and for a small moment, they were ready to stay and play like Professor was wrong about their intentions to the classes. Elizabeth looked at doctor McCord for the first time, he was tall and handsome, but his smile was the thing that caught her attention. He smiled once at the classes, but she couldn't tell yet if he was the teacher who will be able to teach her something. At once his eyes met, making Elizabeth froze. His dark brown eyes and that split second her heart skip a bit let Elizabeth know how fun those classes can be for her. The fact all those girls with Victoria on board will be double fun for her too.

Henry looked through faces, some of them were desperately trying to come up with the idea for the next move, others were sitting still waiting for the next events after Henry's speech, but there was just one girl who caught Henry's attention. She didn't wear a short skirt and shirt with long cleavage like other students sitting at the front sits. She was wearing a warm cream sweater, jeans, and dark glasses.   
He glimpsed at her once again, when he was waiting for his students to decide whether they want to work on his classes or not when their eyes met. It was split second, that moment you recognize the color of other person's eyes, but Henry was sure he will never forget the tint of their orbs. It was like staring at the cold ocean and Henry couldn't stop sighting at her before she looked away. 

Henry was waiting for few students whose decision to leave his classes before they even started. He opened his notebook, trying to focus on what he wanted to say before he comes up with the idea that let him know his student's names, especially the blond girl with ocean blue eyes. 

"We will start by introducing ourselves, I will try to remember all your names, but you have to give me some time. You have to let me know if you want me to call you by your name or surname." Henry said quickly. 

"Maybe I will start," the girl from the front row said, standing up, "my name is Victoria Stone. I took those classes because I heard a lot about you Professor McCord and all I heard turns out to be true." 

"Nice to hear that...Miss Stone,"

"Victoria," she smiled, showing her perfect teeth. 

"And you are…" he asked the blond girl in fourth raw. 

"I'm Elizabeth Adams." she gave him a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you, Miss Adams," he smiled, trying to focus on other students during the introduction when all he could think about was Elizabeth's blue orbs. 

******  
Elizabeth walked quickly to her dorm, it was past then when she decided to leave the library. She had a lot of papers to write and even more study but it was better this way. Christmas time was just around the corner and she was doing everything to avoid this time. The only thing she was looking forward to was her brother, who promised her to visit her. They wanted to visit aunt and uncle and maybe even stay in some kind of hotel to relax and tried not to think about their parents and the loss they carry with them. 

Elizabeth entered the room, looking around of Tiffy was there. The moment she walked in she saw her, splayed on her bed with the cell phone by her ear. Elizabeth tried to be silent and don't interrupt her friend when she heard her saying. 

"Wait for a second, she just got in," Tiffy said, handing Elizabeth the phone, "it's Will." 

"Hey brother." she smiled to the phone, "are you ready to come to visit?" 

"I'm calling because I can't make it," he said.

"Will…" she whispered, "you promised me, I didn't see you for a year…"

"I know, but it's a big chance for me. There are courses preparing for medicine. I want to go. I'm sorry." he said, hanging out. 

"It's bad?" Tiffy asked a moment after Elizabeth throw her phone on the bed. 

"He won't come." 

"Shit," Tiffy said, biting her lip, "I would invite you, but I and my parents will go to the mountains. I can ask if you could go."

"No," Elizabeth answered, "I will stay here. It's even better. I will use winter break to catch up on papers." she said, taking her towel and heading to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth couldn't believe in what she was doing. There were third classes with doctor McCord and she knew she was in trouble already.   
At first, she thought it will be another boring class with a teacher that doesn't give a damn about what he was doing, but it turns out Henry McCord had that something that makes his classes interesting, not mentioning the sweet smile, but Elizabeth wanted to forget about how handsome he was. She just wanted to write a paper to pass those and prepare herself for exams. Now she was looking into his beautiful, deep brown eyes, surrounded by students who were looking at her with big orbs. She doesn't want to tell it out loud, but some of the things he was doing made her want to strangle him. She was sure he wanted to test everyone if they paying attention, but Elizabeth said out loud what everyone should notice before. 

"Excuse me Miss Adams?" he said with a low voice, studying her expression, "can you said it louder?"

"I think…" she took a deep breath, "it's bullshit."

"What exactly?"

"You are telling us the same things the second time, but with other background and think we would not notice?" she tilted her head. 

"Others didn't," he pointed.

"I just would like you to teach us something instead of playing psychologist or using methods on us," she said before thinking.

"How you can talk like that to Professor McCord!" Annie said, looking at Elizabeth with rage. 

Annie was one of the students deeply in love or under a spell of Henry McCord, she was all ears when he was talking and first to ask questions. Elizabeth didn't mind her presence until she started to talk. Annie was almost like Henry's cheerleader, no matter what he said she was ready to absorb his words. Elizabeth gave her a quick look and after a moment her sight came back to the Professor. 

Henry looked at Elizabeth before taking a little breath. It was their third classes and he couldn't stop thinking about her icy blue eyes and sparks in them. He knew she was smart, but now he was just pissed that she was the only one who notices what he was doing.   
Annie in the other hand, was something else, she wanted to consume everything he was talking about without thinking and that made Henry more amused than mad about.   
That was his style, he wanted not only to teach his students something about theology but also force them to use their brains. It turns out only Elizabeth used it in a good way. 

"I will take your advice," he said, "I would also like you to stay for a moment after classes," he added. 

"Of course Professor," she whispered, trying to avoid his look. 

"Don't worry Lizzie, I will wait for you after so we can go for a drink. I bet you will need one after the talk with Professor," Matt whispered, making Elizabeth closed her eyes overwhelmed by how close he leaned. 

The time stopped for Elizabeth waiting for the classes to end. She didn't want to be rude or getting on Doctor McCord's nerves. She was just waiting for him to tell her how rude and inappropriate it was and who knows maybe even proof her she won't finish those classes. 

"Thank you, you can go," he said with a smile, "Miss Adams," he said, making her look at him. 

Elizabeth packs her things to the bag, trying to wait for all students to leave the class. She didn't want anyone to see how Henry McCord will yell at her or worse, how he will tell her she can't attend at his classes. She walked slowly for her favorite spot at the fourth raw, the one she picked at the beginning and stood in front of her Professor. He was taller than her and she was afraid his chocolate brown eyes will distract her but she decided to not let him kick her out before she proof she was just telling the truth.

"Before you start," she said quickly, didn't let him tell a word, "I'm not gonna lie, I thought those classes will be boring but I enjoy it more and more. Me arguing with you had nothing to do with being rude. I want to be diplomat one day and well I'm using those classes as a warm-up. I just don't see the point of trying to force them to think because…"

"Because?" he asked amused. 

"Half of the girls and well...half of the boys are here to look at you, not listen to you," she said, covering her mouth right after, "Jesus Christ," she whispered, looking at him with scared look. 

"First of all, I know you didn't want to be rude. I wanted to tell you I'm not a lazy teacher who doesn't know what he is talking about, just wanted, as you pointed, force them to use some brain. I know those first raw girls are here to...as you said 'look don't listen', but it's their problem, not mine. I asked you to stay because I wanted to make sure you are not disappointed by the classes at some point."

"I'm not," she said with relief, "I like them. It's so different from what I was studying before and I must say Thomas Aquinas is my favorite so far." she laughs. 

"I will have that in mind," he smiled, trying to act cool, "I will let you go now. I see your boyfriend is waiting."

Elizabeth looked at Matt who was picking at the half closet door. He was tall and most of the girls thought he was also handsome with his blond hair and blue eyes, but she had enough of him and wanted to run far away every time he implay they could be a thing. She looked at Henry again, he was still smiling and Elizabeth had to admit her knees become weak. She didn't want to be like all those girls but Henry McCord was too handsome, smart and had that something, Elizabeth didn't know exactly what but he was like a magnet. 

"Matt is not my boyfriend, he thinks he is, but I'm single," she explained. 

"That's good," Henry fired up, "I meant…" he scratched his head, blushing.

"Henry," Rick's head appeared in the class, saving him, "can I take you five minutes?" 

"Of course. Miss Adams was just leaving."

Elizabeth looked at the other professor, she knew him from the campus but didn't know what subject was he teaching.. She smiled at him, but couldn't just leave without letting McCord knows what bothers her from the first classes. She felt the blood flows faster in her veins before she finally speaks. 

"Professor?" she said, turning around.

"Yes?" he answered almost immediately.

"I would like you to call me Elizabeth. Miss Adams sounds...old," she bites her lip. 

"Of course…" he smiled, "Elizabeth."

*****  
Henry was trying to focus on what Rick had to say, but the truth was he was still thinking about Elizabeth and the smile she gave him at the end of their conversation. She always look beautiful at his classes, long sweaters, little makeup and her hair was shining in the light of the sun coming thru the window, making him want to touch her. His heartbeat become faster when she talked and he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact she is single. He had never felt all those things towards the student. His last relationship didn’t end well, Beth, his ex, decided to leave him for his friend when it turns out his farm wasn't for her. She was cold as his father told him but Henry suffers a lot after this breakup. Rick was telling Henry something for a second time before finally talk with him about his weird smile. 

"Is it because of me?" Rick asked.

"What?" Henry tilted his head.

"I'm telling you about the plan for about twenty minutes and I bet you don't know what was I talking about,"

"I'm sorry, I'm all ears now," he said quickly. 

Rick was his friend since Henry remembers, they were school friends, later they work at the same restaurant during school breaks and finally end up at UVE. Rick was a math teacher, quite new at the University, but he started to catch the rhyme of work very quickly. 

"Is it because of that blond girl? Elizabeth?"

"No," Henry answered simply. 

"That means yes. She is hot, I will have classes with her next month. She is very smart and hardworking I was told,"

"She is! She also has beautiful eyes and the way she…" Henry looked at Rick.

"But you know she is a student right?" Rick asked.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I can't...appreciate her"

"Since Beth, you weren't so….happy? Interested?" Rick said, "if you think she will bring something more to your life...fuck the University and go for it," he added taking his notes, "I will be by your side." he said, leaving Henry speechless. 

******  
Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling, the talk with Henry McCord made her feel...she doesn't know exactly how, but it was a hundred times better than only a few days ago when Will decided not to visit her. She was trying to make her smile fade away, walking with Matt by her side. She told him several times that he doesn't have to walk her to her room, it was making her tired, the thing he though they will be together in a weird way, but she didn't want to think about it this evening. She had some things to do and after the talk with McCord, she won't let Matt ruin her mood. 

"Thank you for a walk, but I have things to do," she said quickly leaving Matt in front of the building. 

Elizabeth walked quickly through the corridors, she was hopping Mrs. Hilary Crawford will be there at this time. She decided to stay in her dorm during winter break and Elizabeth had to have permission from her favorite academic teacher to do it. The last few meters she runs towards the old, big door at the end of the corridor. She knocked two times before the door finally opens. 

"I...you...can I?" Elizabeth breathed heave, making mentally note that she has to exercise more. 

"Elizabeth?" the brunette asked confused. 

"I have to ask…." Elizabeth trier again.

"Come in, please. You need to rest before speak," Hillary said, letting her in. 

"I decided to stay at the campus during the winter break and wanted to ask if it's possible." 

"Haven't you had a trip planned with Will?" Mrs. Crawford asked. 

"Yes, but he canceled and I don't want to…" Elizabeth started, before looking through the window, "can I stay?"

"Of course. There will be few students who wouldn't be able to go back home. There will be few teachers too, so we decided to leave the kitchen and library open for a few of you," she smiled. 

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, walking towards the door. 

"Elizabeth," Hillary said caught her attention, "if you will need someone to talk to, you have my number,"

"Yes, thank you." 

Mrs. Crawford was the only teacher who knows about Elizabeth's parents. She offered her support and help Elizabeth needed in the first year and since then she could count on her when she needed her the most.   
Will was her brother, but he was living in his world Elizabeth didn't have the key too.   
She walked in front of the building, hit by the cold air. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her and started to walk towards the dorm. She hoped that Matt was long gone and she will be able to go straight to bed.   
Elizabeth smiled at the memory of Henry looking at her with amusement, he was honest with her and she felt like he didn't treat her like all those students who were in love with him, she hoped he didn't notice how much time she spends on looking into his dark brown eyes. Elizabeth decided to study more about theology and become a student, professor McCord could be proud of. Who knows, maybe she will like those classes after all?


	3. Chapter 3

The time flies for Elizabeth when it takes to the winter break. She was almost ready with all papers and materials for classes. She wanted to wait with study till the actual break but the fact Will left her for Christmas gave her strength to study more. Mrs. Crawford told Elizabeth about the Professor who will take care of students during the break. She didn't mind, knowing she won't need any help as long as the kitchen will have among the popcorn she will be able to eat at night. 

Elizabeth decided to take a little break from study, letting herself walk thru the campus, she bought herself a cinnamon roll and was just about to sit by her favorite spot when she heard Matt's voice behind her.

"Here you are princess," he said, standing inches away from her, "I thought you will be spending time with brother,"

"I'll not," she said, trying to walk away.

"Hey wait!" he grabs her by the elbow, "maybe we could go for a coffee?" 

"Matt," she said calmly, closing her eyes for a moment "I told you that I'm not interested. You have to find another girl you could impress because this here….it doesn't work,"

"Lizzy…" he started again, pulling her by her waist. 

"No! And stop calling me Lizzy!" she shouted loud enough for people to hear, "stop touching me without permission, waiting for me at my room. It's never gonna happened and if you want to meet with Tiff, do it somewhere else," she shouted, walking away.

Elizabeth was pissed when she was walking furiously but felt relief that she finally told Matt what she thinks about him and his actions. It was very overwhelming, overwhelming enough to made the tears starting to stream from her eyes when at once she bumps into someone. Elizabeth didn't even notice who it was before lifting her sight. 

"I'm sorry….are you okay?" she asked when she finally notices the face. 

"Good Morning Miss-" Henry started, smiling, "Elizabeth," he corrects himself. 

"Morning Professor McCord," she answered, wiped the tears from her face. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her wet cheeks. 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I had...a fight with Matt. He is a dick…" she said quickly, "God, I should not say he is a dick to you, but he is…" she talked quickly. 

"Elizabeth," Henry said softly trying to calm her down, and stopped her from talking, "would you like to go for a coffee? I see you are...stressed."

"Coffee?" she asked, looking into his deep brown eyes, thinking how tall and handsome he was. 

"It's nothing inappropriate," he smiled scratched his head, "it's just a coffee, and I know the little cafè around the corner. They also have amazing blueberry muffins,"

"I would go even if it was inappropriate," she smiled, biting her lip.

Henry's knees become weak, her smile and the way her face lit at the sound of blueberry muffins made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure if it wasn't inappropriate, he was still her teacher but he convinces himself it was nothing bad if they will drink coffee together.  
He unintentionally put his hand at the small of her back, letting her know in which direction they are going. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, or if the electricity skips between them when he touched her, but Henry trying to ignore it.

"Those muffins are-" Elizabeth tried to build a sentence when the delicious taste of sweet muffin hits her, "Jesus."

"Well, I'm glad you like it,"

"God I'm sorry, I'm a stress eater and when I will find something so good I have a problem with focusing on anything else," she smiled.

"You don't look like someone who eats a lot…" he fires up.

"It's because I'm trying to control it," she laughs. 

"I didn't mean...you look amazing...like not…" he slurred, "oh my God," he whispered. 

"I know what you meant and will take it as a compliment. Besides, I could not tell anything bad about you or Annie would kill me," she said, licking her lips from the muffin crumbs. 

"Annie is...specific,"

"Annie is in love," Elizabeth said, lifting her sight, "just like others,"

"Well, I don't date my students so she will suffer from this love," 

"How good I won't be the one who will tell her that," Elizabeth tilted her head, "anyway, I should go," she said, standing up, “thank you for coffee and muffin,” she smiled. 

"I will pay and walk you home," he said immediately. 

"I don't think it a good idea," she bites her lip, "I live in the dorm. I can walk alone,"

"I know, but it's already dark and I won't let you walk through the campus alone," he said seriously.

They were walking slowly side by side through the empty streets. Elizabeth couldn't believe how funny and interesting Henry was. She knows him only as a tricky teacher, but he had something to tell in every topic even the old movies she loves so much. They were just about to get to the destination when Elizabeth decided to take a shot and asked Henry if he will be present at the Christmas party.

"So, will you be at the party?" she asked, avoiding his look.

"What party?" he asked, smiling.

"Christmas party. They do it on the main campus, there will be food, music, and amazing decorations." she smiled, "I'm going just for the food," she laughs. 

"You are not going home for a Winter break?" 

"Not this year...I have some things to do here and want to prepare myself for exams."

"In that case, maybe I will take your invitation seriously...mainly because of the food," he winked at her before leaving her in front of the building. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm her puls. She didn't want to admit it, but for a whole time with Henry, she blushed like a teen. The electricity that came through her body when he leads her to the cafè made her feel aroused and happy at some point. Elizabeth walked to the room, hoping she won't wake Tiffy up when she saw her sitting at the bed with her suitcase packed. 

"I thought you won't make it," she said with a smile. 

"You are leaving tonight, I'm sorry I forgot," she said placing her bag on the floor 

"I have a few more minutes, but I don't want to leave you alone." 

"I will be fine, I can stay at the dorm. Will catch up on old movies," Elizabeth said, hugging her tight, "wish Merry Christmas to your parents from me."

"I will! Take care...and," Tiffy started, "I heard about Matt. I didn't know he bothers you, if I did he would not come here so often."

"It's okay, I just don't want to see him for a while. I had a nice afternoon so I don’t want to talk about Matt." 

"You have to tell me everything!" Tiffy said interrupted by the telephone ring.

"It will have to wait," Elizabeth said, hugging her friend again, "safe trip."

Elizabeth was looking at her friend leaving the room. She was tired, of being alone and of being intimidated by the silence. That was the main thing she hates, the silence surrounded her wherever she goes. She took a deep breath and curled under the sheets. Tomorrow was the last day of classes and right after will be the party, the party she will have to go without her friend. The only thing she was looking forward to was Henry McCord and his warm smile. 

********  
Elizabeth caught herself in choosing the outfit for the party that took more than an hour. She wanted to look good, even if she knew Henry would never break his rules of not dating students. From the last time she saw him, she couldn't stop thinking about him, his smile, his eyes with little wrinkles when he smirks. She promised herself she will never wear short skirts and long cleavage for classes but that all that's left in her closed after laundry. It was cold outside and she doesn't want to get pneumonia. Elizabeth found the box at the very end of the closed with Tiffy's handwritten message. 

"Merry Christmas. Have fun. Tiffy."

Elizabeth quickly opened the gold box with red, velveteen ribbon and couldn't believe her eyes. The perfect dress was laying there wrapped in tissue paper. There it was, dark blue dress with the silver strand. It was long enough to cover the right places and what makes Elizabeth happy it has long sleeves. She quickly took the dress out of the box and put her to her body looking at her reflex in the mirror. She took a deep breath and after a moment she wore the present from Tiffy. The dress fits perfectly with her which makes her feel more confident. She was trying not to think how Henry will react on her new outfit and for a moment she believed she doesn't care but when she was on the way to the classes she felt that weird feeling in her stomach. People called it butterflies but for Elizabeth, it had other name-it was love. 

*******  
When Elizabeth manage to arrive at Henry's classes she notices that there were only a few of the students. She imagines how girls from the first benches prepared themselves for a party and a split second she regrets she didn't do the same. She was five minutes late, so when she stormed the classroom Henry already started to talk. 

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to catch her breath, "it starts snowing and…"

"Its okay Elizabeth, we didn't start properly yet. We are wondering if there is a point of doing those classes anyway, with half of the people absent."

"There is always a point doctor McCord. Those classes are so interesting that it's their loss there are not here." Annie started with her sweetest voice. 

Elizabeth passed Henry on her way to her seat, she gave him a knowing look before smiling at him when she heard Annie's words. She slowly took off her coat, exposing her new dress. She notice when he took a deep breath in, wasn't sure if it was because of her and her dress or Annie who continue her speech. 

Henry took a deep breath looking at Elizabeth who was climbing to her sit. The dress she was wearing made his pants swollen, he was trying to hide it, but she had that effect of him. The mix of apple and flowers hit his nostrils when Elizabeth passed him by, making him overwhelmed for a moment. 

"Thank you Annie, but don't think there is a point of doing it and later explain the same things to absent students." he said, focusing on what he wanted to say "I know Elizabeth doesn't like when I talk about the same things twice," Henry smiled. 

"We could just go at the party right away," one of the students said. 

"Okay then. Go and have fun." he said, closing his notebook, "also Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," the students answered in unison, taking their things and leaving the classroom. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath, packing her bag. She wanted to spend more time with Henry, knowing that she won't see him for at least two weeks. She was the last one to leave, mainly because she wanted the snow to settle down outside. She loved the snow but not when she had to wait for the bus at least fifteen minutes. 

"You don't run to the party like others?" Henry asked, standing behind her when she was looking through the window. 

"I am. But I have to spend fifteen minutes waiting for the bus." she smiled, turning around to face him, "now when you let us go early I will go back to my room, don't want to freeze my butt waiting there."

"I don't want you to freeze," Henry said, "can I walk you? Don't want you to walk alone at night,” 

"I would like that," she said taking on her coat, "are you going to the party?" 

"Don't think so, I'm not the fan of big parties, besides I don't think professors are welcome there," he said, letting her exit the classroom first. 

"Other professors not, you-" she smiled, "girls would be in heaven" she giggles.

"Hey! It's not my fault okay," he smiled, trying not to touch her again. 

"We could go there, look at the decorations and illumination, and later I will take you to the little cafè. They have amazing cheesecake." Elizabeth said before thinking about the proposition she made, touching his arm. 

Henry's eyes become bigger, he was forcing himself for not touching her, for letting her go alone at the party and leaving Elizabeth like the coffee and that brush of their bodies never happened, but the truth was he wanted more of her, more coffees, and more talking. Conversation with Elizabeth wasn't ordinary, she talked with passion and engagement he never saw in other students or even his coworkers. He shook his head trying to silent the little voice telling him to say no and after a moment he finally spoke. 

"We have a deal then," he smiled, walking right behind her with his hand on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry tried to act normally, having Elizabeth by his side, they decided to stay until the illumination goes on and he couldn't be more excited. It wasn't like he was a big fan of lights at Christmas, but seeing Elizabeth happy, having her close made his heart skip a bit with every smile she gave him during their time at the party.  
Henry was staring at Elizabeth for some time, her face was lit by the gentle flame of the candles and lights illuminate on the campus, her eyes spark with joy when she was admiring the big tree in the middle of the square, decorated with big silver decorations.  
Henry was worried at first, that students won't be enjoying his presence but he was more than welcome. They were wishing him Merry Christmas every time any of his students passed him by. 

“I’m not a big fan of Christmas, but I love lights,” she said, thumping in the place she was standing. 

“Are you cold?” he asked, “maybe we will go to that cafè?” 

“Yes please, that dress is very nice but not very warm,” 

“You look beautiful,” Henry mentioned, looking into her eyes, making her blush. 

Elizabeth tilted her head, fighting with the urge to kiss him. She could almost feel the softness of his lips, but she also knew that it will never be going to happen. He was the one who had something to lose, carrier, work, reputation. Elizabeth was his student and it never looks good for other’s eyes. She clears her throat and took a step back, waiting for him to speak. 

“Yes, so...coffee and cheesecake?” he asked with a smile. 

They were sitting at the cozy cafè filled with gingerbread decoration and Christmas trees that overwhelming scent bringing back the memories of home. Elizabeth tried to forget about home, about her parents even about Will who called her in the morning to wish her happy holidays. She forgave him already, it was his way to handle Christmas time without mom and dad. Elizabeth’s smile fade away when she looked through the window seeing a pair with two kids walking with the big tree, smiling and laughing.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, lightly touching her hand. 

“Yes,” she looked at his hand on hers, "I'm sorry," she smiled.

“I was asking if you want to go back to the dorm, it’s quite late already.” he asked, “time flies when I’m with you,” he whispered loud enough for her to hear. 

“Doctor McCord,” she answered, trying to deny the warm feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

“You know...it’s winter break and technically I’m not your teacher during this time, so I think you can call me Henry,” he smiled, “Doctor McCord sounds ...old,” he winked.

“Henry…” she whispered, “my friends, real friends, calls me Bess,” she said, squeezing his hand in hers, eyes locked with his. 

“Bess sounds very cute,” he answered, fighting with himself to not kiss her right there. 

They were walking towards the dorm, their laughs filled the cold air, and the darkness of the night.  
Elizabeth had never felt that way before, she tried not to think about him being her teacher and after a small moment, she totally forgot about it, making Henry laugh every time she opened her mouth. When they were just about to say their goodbyes she looked at the building, dark and empty.

“It should be light on in my room,” she said, “I always leave one so I’m not scared to walk in the dark.” 

“I’ll walk you to the room,” he said with a concerned voice. 

“There is no light and heating,” the girl Elizabeth knew from the same floor told her when she was just about to walk to her room, “they said it will take a day or two to bring everything to normal,” 

“Thanks,” Elizabeth said, “that’s just …” she groaned, opening the door to her room.

“Do you have someone to stay with?” Henry asked, reminding her about his presence.

“No, I’ll stay here. I have candles and blankets,” she gave him a small smile, placing her keys on the nightstand. 

“No you won’t,” he said seriously, “I won’t let you freeze here. They said it will be around minus five degrees at night. Pack your bag, my apartment is just around the corner." 

"I can't...it won’t look good…"

"Elizabeth-" he started, taking a step towards her, his hands rub up and down her arms, "Bess, you can't stay here. I promise I won't do anything….inappropriate. You will stay in my bedroom, I will sleep on the couch. Okay?" he asked 

"Okay, but...I don't want to cause any trouble for you,"

"You won't," he said, "please pack your bag," he said leaving her in her room, giving her some time to gather her things.

******  
Elizabeth walked to Henry's apartment, looking around with disbelief. She was thinking that the teacher's flats were more like a student's nest, but it turns out Henry was way different than any other man she met. The apartment was big enough for one room and a living room with a sofa. On the left, there was a little kitchen with a small kitchen island. At the right Elizabeth notice bedroom and bathroom next to it.  
She put one of the bags on the floor, the other one was carried by Henry who insists she would not carry heavy bags when he was with her, when she looked thru the window, the first snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Your apartment is amazing," she said, sitting on the couch.

"I rent it from my friend Rick, you met him. He will be your teacher soon."

"Will he?" Elizabeth asked, "that's nice. He will steal another half of the girl's hearts," she smiled.

"Should I be worried?" Henry asked with a serious face, causing her to laugh.

"Don't know, you told me that you are not interested in girls attention." 

"Not every girl," he said, sitting next to her, placing his hand on hers. 

Elizabeth sigh went from him to the warm place in her hand. She could not believe that she was with him, at his flat sitting on the couch with her teacher, but she wasn't so stressed like before. She told herself he wouldn't do this if he wouldn't want that too, he was not like Matt who wanted just to use her for sex, at least she hoped he wasn't. 

"Can I use the bathroom?" she said quickly when his mouth was inches from hers. 

"Of course," he took a deep breath, "I will carry your bag to the bedroom."

"You can't sleep on the couch, it won't be comfortable," she answered, "I'm smaller, I will take the couch." she decided. 

"You are so stubborn sometimes."

"I am. I'm taking the couch, Mr. McCord," she said, opening the suitcase. 

Henry was observing her when she was looking for something in her suitcase. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling that hunts him from the moment their lips almost met. He took a step towards her wanted to ask if he could help her with anything. 

"Crap," she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot the PJ," 

"I will give you one of my shirts so you won't have to sleep in the clothes," he fired up, "I mean in your clothes, I meant..." he blushed.

"Thank you," she said, walking behind him to his closet. 

"Here you go," he said handing her a 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirt."

"I love 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'" she smiled, walking to the bathroom.

******  
Bess was tossing and turning on Henry's couch for over an hour. She never felt the urge to kiss a man more than a few hours ago in Henry's living room. The couch was comfortable enough for her to stretch her body, but the problem was that she couldn't sleep, thinking about Henry, and every way he could touch her. She muttered the groan that escape from her mouth and stood up walking to the kitchen. Food was the only comfort she could find in her situation and she hoped Henry would not mind her sneaking around but she needs something to eat.   
Elizabeth opened the fridge, hoping he has something tasty to eat when she saw a bit of peanut butter in the jar on the fridge door. She took a jar and looked for a spoon when suddenly the sound coming from behind her made her scream.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you," Henry said, lifting his hands up. 

"I'm okay, I thought you were sleeping. I'm sorry I got hungry," she said, showing him peanut butter jar, "hope you don’t mind." she asked, locking her eyes on his half-naked body.

"I don’t," maybe I will make you a sandwich?" 

"No, I feel guilty enough that I woke you up," she said.

Henry was trying to make his hands busy, he forgot that all Elizabeth wore was his shirt which was too big for her but still shows off her bare long legs. He took some bread and peanut butter jar from her hands when she jumped on the counter next to him, looking at the process. He was about to finish the sandwich for her when his hand slips on the way for the plate. Henry immediately felt the warmth coming from the little piece of the exposed skin he touched. 

"Henry," she whispered, reaching for his hand, "I feel this too, but I don't want to ruin…"

Henry couldn't take it any longer, he cupped her face with both his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The moment their lips met made them both feel the ecstasy rushing through their veins. Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. His hands slide slowly to her naked legs, rubbing them up and down just before he spread them wilder, standing in between her legs. He lifts his sight waiting for her response but all he got was a loud moan coming from her parted lips. He had never seen anything so beautiful, her moans become louder, the face and chest flushed red when one of her hand slipped on his boxers, now full with his hard cock. 

Elizabeth's voice hitched in her throat when his lips traveled up and down her neck, she could feel his muscles tensed every time his hand brushed her legs. Her eyes were half-closed, lungs filled with moans when Henry slipped his other hand under the shirt she was wearing, cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it lightly. All she could think about was arousal building in the pit of her stomach, the way his touch work on her made her weak. Henry's breath becomes erratic, the way her skin felt under his fingertips made him feel even more aroused. Her moans filled his ears and the little scratches she made on his back caused the twitch in his boxers he couldn't stop.  
Elizabeth wanted him, wanted him so much it hurts but something at the back of her head tells her to stop it before will be too late. 

"Henry," her voice becomes weak, "please, stop." she almost begged him, pushing him away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mention of assult

Henry stopped immediately after he heard her words, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Elizabeth's eyes were filled with tears, her hands were pulling the shirt lower on her tights. She didn't know why she stopped him, but the events of those few weeks made her feel vulnerable. She wanted something more than sex, she wanted to start something with someone who will actually take care of her, not wanting to use her. Someone who will love her and show her how to be loved.   
Elizabeth jumped from the counter, all she wanted right now was disappear from Henry's flat and praying it would not affect their relationship.

"I better go," she said quickly. 

"Elizabeth," Henry gently grabbed her by her wrist pulling her towards him, "if I hurt you at any point…" he started. 

"No...I…" her eyes filled with tears again, "I want this, but not like that...I don't want it to start like that…nothing good comes when you start something with sex,"

Their foreheads touched, her hand resting on his chest, feeling the slow rhythm of his heartbeat under her fingertips. She took a deep breath and lifted her sight, to after a moment looked into his brown orbs.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" she said, biting her lip.

"I started it, Bess, I want it, I want it since the moment I touched you for the first time. I constantly feel the urge to kiss you, to feel you beside me, but I would never want to hurt you, it has to be our decision, not just mine," he whispered, rubbing his hands over her arms.

“I don't want it to be just sex,” she whispered, avoiding his look, “I felt more than physical attraction to you and I don't want it to end just after you fuck me,”

“It’s not just sex Elizabeth, and I will never ever treat you like that. I want to love you, and if you felt like it's just fucking that forgive me,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "I want you…" he said sincerely, "with anything you will give me. I don't want to push you to anything Elizabeth," he caressed her cheek, "I just want you."

Elizabeth blinked fast, trying to hold her tears up. She took a step towards him, wrapping her hands around his waist. Her head resting on his naked chest, she was listening to his heartbeat when at once she lifts her sight. 

"I want to try a real relationship," she admitted.

"Are you ready for the one with your very hot professor?" Henry smiled, kissing her forehead. 

"Yes, if you are ready. We will have to hide it...for a while. Until I will finish your classes." 

"Who said you will pass?" he teased. 

"You are so mean!" she said starting to tickle him until they both land on the sofa, "can we just...try?" 

"For you, I can lose my job, Bess," he said, hugging her tight, “I don’t care about work.”

*****  
The first week of winter break passed faster than Elizabeth could imagine. They were spending time going to the cinema, theater, or just cuddle on the sofa watching old movies and eating popcorn. Henry was falling in love with her more and more with every day and he knew that it will be very hard for him to treat her as a student when they will go back to the university. 

"You are telling me you never drink hot chocolate with salt?" Elizabeth couldn't believe him.

"Of course not, it's gross!" Henry shouted, squeezing her hand in his, his other arm wrapped around her.

They were having a walk towards his apartment. Her dorm was ready to live in, but Henry couldn't let Elizabeth go. He had too much fun with her to let her spend time at the dorm alone, not mention how empty his bed was without her. He realizes he was not able to sleep without her anymore. They were just about to turn to his house when Elizabeth heard the familiar voice. 

"Well, well, well...I would not be so surprised if I would know I had no chance in the first place," Matt's voice filled the air.

"Matt...what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, instantly pulled Henry's hand away. 

"Passing by. I heard you were not at your room for a week and wanted to check...but I see you had fun." he shook his head, "it's some kind of complex? Like if your dad would be alive you would not chase after older dude to fuck you?" he attacked her. 

"Don't talk about my parents!" she shouted, "you have no right!" 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anything about you two. We all think you are pathetic enough," he said, walking away.

"Elizabeth," Henry whispered but she was already run towards his flat. 

Henry walked after her, he doesn't know what Matt had in mind but he didn’t care. He wanted to find her and hug her until she will calm down.   
He slowly opened the door, finding Bess on the sofa with her face hidden in her hands. She was crying softly when he sat next to her. 

"You want to tell me?" he asked, taking her hand in his. 

"My parents are dead," she said, sniffing, "they had a car accident when they were driving with my brother. He saw...he was with them. I told them I can't...that I can't go."

"Bess…" he pulled her closer, holding her tight, rolled her on his laps.

"If I would be there...I could've saved them," she cried, wrapping her hands around his neck. 

"Babe," he caressed her hair, "there was nothing you would be able to do."

"Now when Matt knows…" she immediately looked into Henry's eyes, "he will tell everyone," she whispered. 

"I don't care," he answered, "if he will one more time talk to you like that...I will kill him," Henry's words echoed in the room. 

*****  
Elizabeth couldn't believe how fast the winter break passed. They were back at the university for over a week now but she couldn't get used to sleeping in her dorm room. She missed Henry's warmth and his hands wrapped around her. They decided to act like Matt never came that night, but on the other hand, Elizabeth was happy he revealed her secret. She couldn't force herself to tell the truth about her parents to Henry, now when he knows everything she was ready to move on.   
New classes with Henry's friend Rick were so interesting Elizabeth decided to get into it deeper. He had new ideas, plans and he invited her to help him.

"Thank you, you can go now." Rick said, "Elizabeth could you stay for a moment?" he asked looking for the papers he wanted to show her. 

"He is fuking you too?" Matt whispered passing her by. 

"Fuck off," she muttered, taking her books and walked right over to Rick.

Elizabeth spends about an hour talking with Rick about their project. She was so excited that she didn't notice how late it was. She was just about to say goodbye to Rick and walk to her room when she heard his voice filled the small space of the classroom.

"Wait...I will walk you to your dorm. Henry would kill me if I'd let you go alone," he said quickly, "give me ten minutes, I will pack my things and give the janitor the keys." 

"Thank you, will wait in the hall," she said, taking her bag and jacket. 

Elizabeth was tired, tired, and hungry which wasn't a very good combo. She put her bag on the floor and was just about to take her jacket on when she heard a noise coming from behind. She turned around as quick as she could when she saw Matt approaching her and after a second her body was pinned to the wall his strength keeping Elizabeth in one place.

"What do you want?!" she said, trying to push him away. 

"You thought I will let you fuck half of the University and didn’t let myself have that pleasure?" he whispered into her ear, his hand slipped under her sweater, squeezing her breast hard, "if you want me to shut up about you and McCord...better be nice." he hissed, sucking on her neck.

Matt's hand traveled from Elizabeth's breast lower to her jeans. She couldn't move and was praying someone would find them here before Matt will do something worse. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, her throat squeezed shut, tears streaming from her eyes leaving the wet marks on her cheek. At once she tried to push him away but all she heard was him, unzipping his jeans, she tried to stop him when he hit her hard causing a paint spill on her cheek. 

Suddenly she heard the noise coming from behind Matt, she saw a glimpse of a person and after a moment Matt was laying on the floor with a bloody nose. Elizabeth couldn’t stop shaking, she wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. 

“Are you okay?” Rick asked, gathering her bag from the floor. 

“Y-Yes,” she lifted her sigh to look at him.

“I’ll take you to the hospital,” he said, taking out his mobile, “will just message Henry to let him know.” 

“No!” her heart becomes pounding into her chest, “don’t tell him.”

“Elizabeth,” he said calmly, “I have to call the police too...”

“If you do, it will cause problems not only for him,” Elizabeth nodded at Matt who was now trying to stand up. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “you are asking me to lie to my best friend…” 

“I know and I’m sorry, but if he will find out...we all will be in trouble,” she gave him a small smile, “can you just walk me to my room?” 

“Yes,” he said taking a deep breath, “and you…” he turned around to face Matt, “if I will see you around her once again...we will talk differently.” 

*******  
Elizabeth was trying to open the door without waking Tiffy up. She was still tired after her trip with her parents and they didn’t even have a chance to talk. Elizabeth's hands were still shaking, she was trying to take a few deep breaths but all she got were tears streaming from her eyes. She sat on the bed, still in her sweater and jacket, and put her bag on the floor. She tried to muffed her sobs with her hand but after a second the light turns on.

“Elizabeth?” Tiffy asked sleepy, “what happened? What time is it?” 

“Around 11 pm, I’m sorry...didn’t want to wake you up,” she managed to say before started to sob again.

“Don’t cry, I’m not mad,” she said, sitting next to her, “what happened? you’re not crying because of waking me up,” 

“Matt...,” she whispered.

“Matt?” Tiffy asked surprised, “I heard you are dating some other hot guy,” 

“Matt was trying to rape me,” she whispered.

“He did what?” Tiffy shouted, hugging her friend tight, “where is he? I’ll cut his balls off,” 

“No, I can’t say...No one can know about it. Promise me Tiff,”

“Elizabeth...he wanted to hurt you,” 

“I know, but it will cause more trouble..” she took a deep breath, “I’m dating Henry McCord Tiff, Matt knows about it, he saw us once. If he will tell someone...Henry will get fire and I don’t want to be a reason he will lose his job,” 

“Is he know?” 

“No, I have those new classes with Rick, Henry’s best friend, and he helped me, he punched Matt when he was...” she said quickly, trying not to cry.

“I’ll help you take off clothes and you will go to sleep. You have to rest,” Tiffy stood up.

“Promise me Tiff,” Elizabeth insisted. 

“I won’t tell anyone, but now you have to rest.”


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was trying to avoid Henry as long as she could. The bruise on her cheek and a black eye were two of the main reasons she wanted to postpone their meet at his flat.   
She knew that she can't do it long, Henry was not stupid and will start to ask questions she didn’t know will be able to answer. Elizabeth decided that the only way to handle the situation was to lie. 

"I brought some pizza," she said quickly, entering his flat, small kiss placed on his lips. 

"I can see that," he said, pulling her closer, "I thought you want to dumb me, didn't answer my calls," he said, leaning to kiss her again. 

"I'm sorry, you had right, classes with Rick are very absorbing," she answered, walking to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Henry asked after a moment, pointing at her cheek.

"Oh that," she instantly touched her face, "I fell from the stairs. Good that Rick caught me," she said, placing a piece of pizza on a plate. 

"Let me see," he command, gently touched her cheek, "you should visit the doctor. If you hit hard enough to make a bruise…"

"Enough doctor McCord." she pecked his lips, "we will eat now…"

"Rick wanted to go for a beer tomorrow after classes but I can cancel it." he looked into her eyes.

"No," she answered, "I still have some papers to finish, I’ll do it tomorrow, missing you terribly" she joked, taking a bite from her pizza slice. 

"First I have to cuddle to you. I miss sleeping with you in one bed," Henry brushed his hand over her back, kissing her neck. 

"That's an excellent idea," she admitted, forgetting about everything that had happened during the past twenty-four hours. 

*******  
The last classes before exams were always a bit lighter for Elizabeth. It wasn’t just Henry’s classes that make her feel that exams are coming with big steps. Even though she was a bit nervous about Matt coming to the classes, she couldn’t notice Henry’s smile. The way he was talking with students, the outfit that made Elizabeth look at him all the time. She must admit jeans and blue shirts look very sexy on him, but she was still thinking about how she will react when Matt will appear at the classes.   
At once the nightmare becomes real and Matt walked to the room with a big bruise and a broken nose that made him look miserable. He didn’t even look at Elizabeth before he sat at the end of the raw, trying to hide his nose behind his hand. 

“It’s nice you decided to join Mr. Lewis,” Henry said, looking at the man.

“Sorry for being late,” he answered avoiding eye contact. 

“Next time just be on time,” Henry said, looking at Elizabeth, “are you able to attend classes? I see you are indisposed,”

“I’m good, just fell from the stairs,” he cut the conversation and opened his notebook. 

“In that case, we can go back to the issues which could be on the final exam. I hope you study hard so you won’t have to repeat those classes,” Henry said, trying not to look at Elizabeth.

The memories of their talk come to Henry like a wave, he remembered Elizabeth smile when he joked she could not pass his classes, the way she looked at him and her hands on his body made him smile even more. He was trying to force himself from saying something that would make them both get into trouble. 

Henry was observing Matt for some time, he wanted his students to think about something and do exercise first, but something in that man made him feel weird. Henry remembers that he was the one who didn’t leave Elizabeth alone and now he never looks at her. He shook his head and tried to forget about his stupid ideas.

*******  
They were sitting by the bar, it was full of people watching Friday football on the big screen. Rick and Henry were talking for some time before they drink another beer, it was challenging to talk with screams behind them, but they didn't want to change the place just yet. 

"Tell me again why we didn't make a reunion with other guys?" Rick asked sipping his beer. 

"Because all of them have wives and kids already…and we have to be sober when go to teach young adults," Henry said, laughing. 

"Well, soon it will be just me…"

"Just you?" Henry asked confused. 

"Come on, I saw how you look at Elizabeth,"

"Stop, please. We are together for a month?" 

"I see you love her mate, she's really smart. Who knows maybe smarter than you?" Rick smiled. 

"That's right, but we have to know each other better before I ask her to marry me…"

"Do you consider that?" he chuckles, "I was kidding at some point but….Henry   
McCord, you are so in love!" 

"I am! But are you blaming me? Elizabeth is…" Henry started, looking into his glass, "something more...one look of hers and I would do anything. I want to protect her...I want her to be safe you know I never felt that protective over anyone, even Bethany," 

"Are you talking about something specific?" Rick wanted to check the information. 

"Yeah, she told me what happened,"

"She did? That's good, I could not lie to you. I wanted to call the police and get that dude to the jail for what he wanted to do," 

"She fell from the stairs…" he finished the sentence.

"Crap," Rick hide the face with his hand. 

"What did you talk about Rick?" Henry asked quickly waiting for answers. 

"There was a man, she knew him…if I would not come in the right moment….he wanted to rape her after classes," Rick explained, waiting for Henry's response.

Henry couldn’t believe what he heard. The cold gripped around his heart making him shiver when at once he took his jacket from the chair and stormed off the bar, leaving Rick alone at the place. He was walking fast towards his home, knowing Elizabeth will be waiting for him. All Henry wanted was to solve this, he refuses to believe she could lie to him, but he remembered how she and Matt acted, that was weird without knowing what could have happened. The only question that echoes in his head was why she won’t let Rick called the police. Henry’s hands clenched at the fact that someone could hurt his girlfriend, which made him go faster and after fifteen minutes he was already at his flat, opening the front door. 

“Elizabeth!” he shouted immediately.

“I’m here,” she shouted back, walking out of the bathroom, “you’re early. I thought you-” 

“What Matt wanted to do to you?” Henry fire back, not letting her finish the sentence. 

“How did you know?” she asked with scare written on her face, her smile fade away.

“I told Rick I know what happened, but I apparently didn’t because he started to tell me how he punches Matt...What did he do Elizabeth?” 

“Nothing,” 

“He punched you so hard you got the bruise on your face for fuck sake! Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked a bit calmer.

“I solve it, Rick solved it and I couldn’t risk you find out and will do...:” she looked at him, “will do something stupid,” 

“Something stupid?” he took a step back as the words hit him, “Elizabeth he could rape you,” he whispered. 

“But he didn’t…” she shouted, “you know what would happen if I would tell you? You would go to him and do something and everyone would find out we are together."

“I don’t care!” 

“But I do!" she looked at him, "you love teaching and if you will lose that opportunity because of me you will never forgive me. You will tell me that you don’t care but I know you will hate me and I will not survive a day without you, Henry. I love you too much to risk it all for getting Matt into jail,” she shouted, tears pricking in her eyes. 

Henry sat on the sofa feeling like the whole strength he had vanished from his body. He looked at Elizabeth, she was beautiful in her loose shirt and shorts, her hair tight in a bun. At once she walked towards him and before he knows it, she was sitting on his laps, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her tight rubbing on her back when he heard the soft cry coming from her. 

"When Rick told me," he started, caressing her hair, "I was so scared. I was scared that I won't keep you safe," 

"I didn't tell you not because I don't trust you…" she whispered. 

"I know, but I still can't get ride that from my mind." 

"I'm sorry," she said, getting closer to him, feeling his warmth. 

"Let's leave for the weekend," he said out of the blue, "we could leave on Friday morning and be back on Monday,"

"Where you would like to go?" she asked, lifting her sight to meet his eyes. 

"I'd like to take you to my house. You could meet my family," he answered carefully waiting for her reaction.

"You want me to meet your…" she took a deep breath, "family,"

"Yes, only if you want to," he added quickly.

"I'd love that," she said, kissing him softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was never so nervous in her life, not even when she was passing the first exams, she was petrified to meet Henry's family. They decided to take a car and drive to Pittsburgh, the trip would take about six hours and let them enjoy the view on the way. Henry was driving as first and as they left the flat very early, he told Elizabeth she could take a nap in the car. 

"I won't be able to sleep," she said nervously, struggling to click the seatbelt. 

"Babe," he answered, clicking at her belt with the first attempt, "they will be going to love you, just like me," 

"Your brother maybe...but sisters…or father?"

"Maureen and Erin will be very nice. I promise," he said, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. 

"Your father may hate me," she looked at him with her eyes wild open. 

"Take a deep breath, we have six hours drive," he squeezed her hand before starting the engine, "everything will be alright."

After six hours and one-stop for the bathroom, they finally arrived. Elizabeth's stomach squeezed tight when they were exiting the car. She was waiting for Henry to take their bags and for a moment she was thinking if she was doing the right thing. She had never met anyone's family, she never comes close to that kind of thing and she felt terrible miss for her mother. She always knows what to do or say and Elizabeth would give everything for her advice.   
She took a deep breath and before she knows it, they were standing in front of the door.

"You are finally here!" woman at the door shouted, hugging Henry tight. 

"You must be Elizabeth," she said, letting them both entering the house. 

"Nice to meet you…" Elizabeth shook woman's hand, trying to guess if its Erin or Maureen. 

"Maureen," she smiled, "I'm so happy you made to visit us,"

"Where's Shane?" Henry asked, placing the bags on the floor. 

"Here brother!" the big man entered the room, "I see you finally manage to find a beautiful woman," he said, taking Elizabeth's hand in his, "we thought he will become a priest after last time he brought girlfriend home." 

The giggle escaped from Elizabeth's mouth when his brother mentions Henry as a priest. She already knew that Henry's house was the one filled with laugh, chaos, and love and she was glad she was able to experience that. At once the older man entered the corridor, he was tall and handsome and had Henry's eyes. She took a breath in and tried to look confident before Henry's dad stopped the silence. 

"You are Elizabeth," he said with a warm smile, "you are the girl Henry is talking about with every phone call," 

"Dad…" Henry scratched his head.

"It's true. You are more beautiful than he said," Henry's dad said, "you can call me Patrick,"

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth's voice filled the space.

"I hope you don't mind to sleep in Henry's old room?"

"No, it's perfectly okay," 

"That's good, will let you both rest after the trip and maybe later we will eat dinner together,"

"That would be lovely," Elizabeth smiled, the rhythm of her heart starts to get back to normal. 

"Oh Henry," Patrick stopped them on their way up the stairs, "I hope I won't have to remind you how to treat a woman under my roof," he said making Henry and Elizabeth blush.

*****  
"Your room is so adorable," Elizabeth said loudly, looking around. 

"Adorable isn't a word I would like to hear...but thank you," he said, opening the bag, "you want to unpack first?"

"I don't know if we can sleep in one room though," she said, pulling Henry closer to her, hands wrapped around his waist, "your dad said clearly…" she smiled.

Elizabeth pulled Henry closer, her hands resting on his chest. She crushed her lips with his causing a moan coming from his mouth, his hands cupped her face. His hands were just about to slip under her shirt when the door opened with a loud noise making them pull apart from each other. 

"Oh sorry," Shane said, smiling, "I forgot you have a lady here," 

"What's up Shane?" Henry asked clearing his throat.

"Dad said the dinner is ready," he said, "I can say you are still busy with unpacking," he winked. 

"No, we will be there soon," 

"You see, as your dad said," Elizabeth teased, "you have to know how to treat the lady," she added, going out of the room. 

McCords were loud. They were chaotic and could argue about nothing for hours. Elizabeth was listening to the loud speeches for over an hour. She didn't know why but that chaos and loud made her feel happy. Since their parents died and Will started to avoid her she spends most of the time at the dorm. The place was always silent, even during the year where there was full of students the silence made her feel miserable. Made her feel invisible and unwanted. Elizabeth observe Henry and his sister Maureen, they were talking for some time now but their arguing becomes more harshly. 

"So you're saying that there is no point with my teaching," 

"I didn't say that...but dad always thought you will become a doctor or lawyer," Maureen said, sipping her water.

"Have you been on any of Henry's classes?" Elizabeth said without a thought.

"No...have you?" she asked harshly.

"Yes," she answered, "I think his classes are way better than half of those I had. It's interesting, forcing you to think and people love every single one of them,"

"Are you his student?" his father asked, locking his sight with hers. 

"Yes, for about four more weeks," she answered fiercely.

"I should know before, he always chose intelligent girls," he smiled.

Maureen's look went from Elizabeth to her dad. She was always the one who took care of the house, of her siblings and father. She couldn't understand how her father could like Elizabeth. For her, she was acting like a Queen, like someone who owns everything even if she knew her for a couple of hours Maureen decided that she will never like her. 

"I will do dishes," she said, standing up.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked, trying to make her like her. 

"No thank you. You are a guest here," she answered indifferently, taking the dishes to the kitchen.

*******  
They were lying on the bed with the lights turned off. Saying Henry's bed was small was a misunderstanding, his bed was tiny. The silence surrounded them immediately after everyone went to sleep. Elizabeth couldn't sleep thinking about Maureen and the fact she hates her, Elizabeth's hand lifted to Henry's palm resting under her head, her fingertips graze over his pulse point when at once she felt Henry's hand on her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her neck. 

"Stop thinking and go to sleep," he said, knowing full well how it bugged her. 

"I want her to like me," she said, trying to face him on their little bed. 

"Stop thinking about my sister," he said again, "tomorrow you won't even remember what was this all about when I will show you the farm,"

"Will you?" she asked with sparkly eyes.

"Yes. First cows, later chickens and at the very end horse," he said, kissing her cheek with his eyes closed. 

Elizabeth half-closed eyes shot open at the sound of his words. She couldn't remember when was the last time she interacts with horses, the animals she and her mom loved so much, she immediately sat on the bed and before Henry could react she was already taking her jeans on. 

"Can we see him now?" she asked, almost jumping, "please,"

"Elizabeth, it's dark, he is sleeping and you took a shower. Your hair is still wet and it's cold outside. I won't take you there now," he said, rolling on his back.

"I will take your hoodie," she said, looking for it, "you can just tell me where it is, I can go alone...I won’t wake the horse I promise," 

"Bess…" 

"Please," she begged him, "when I was younger me and my mom was riding every Saturday. I didn't ride or see the horse since she died…"

"Jesus….why I love you so much," he groaned, taking his pants on, "you will wear my hoodie and hat. If I will notice you're cold we are going back." he said, taking his jacket on.

"Yes sir!" she smiled, placing a chest kiss on his lips before pulling him out of the warm room in the middle of the night.

******  
The stable was not far away from the house but Elizabeth felt like it was miles away. She almost runs, trying to make Henry go faster. He was observing her, looking at any signs of her being cold, but when they entered the stable trying to be as silent as they could, he couldn't stop smiling.   
Elizabeth was walking slowly towards the box, she looked thru the half doors, there was a black horse inside. Black with white socks and a white spot on his nose. Elizabeth was so close to touching him but take her hand back, didn't want to wake the animal up. 

"I never saw you so happy," Henry said, cuddle her from behind.

"I missed...this," she said, putting her head on his chest.

"I should tell you about it when we get here. You would not be so stressed about Maureen then,"

"Yes you should," she smiled, turning around to face him, thank you. That you for bringing me here," she said, kissing him passionately.

At once Elizabeth notices the move in the second box, she pulled away from Henry, and before he could say anything she walked closer. In the box, there was another horse, dark brown with white spots on the head. Elizabeth took a step towards him, but before she could touch him Henry pulled her away. 

"You said there is just one…" she said, looking at him.

"Buttercup was my mother's horse. He won't let anyone touch him since she died. The vet has to put him to sleep to change his horseshoes," he explained, "don't come near him okay? I don't want anything to happen to you here,"

"I will be okay," she said, kissing him again, she thought to run to the dark brown horse in the stable stall. 

Elizabeth couldn't sleep after she saw Buttercup, he was scared and dangerous but she felt like she could change his behavior. She wasn't a veterinary or behaviorist but she knows horses from the time she was a little girl. She loves horses almost as much as she loves dogs. 

She left the bed with the first rays of sunshine when everyone was still asleep. She put her shoes on and took Henry's hoodie leaving him a short note that she couldn't sleep and went for a walk. Elizabeth decided to explain everything to him after she will do it. 

"Hey Black," she said softly to the black horse, "didn't have a chance to steal much," she said giving him sugar cube. 

Elizabeth moved further, she was a bit afraid to get closer to the other horse but she stood in front of the stable stall anyway. She took her hand to the horse, waiting for his move when she felt the warmth of his head on her hand. Buttercup took a few steps pressing his head further towards Elizabeth's hand. She pulled the other sugar cubes out of her pocket and gave him two when she was interrupted by the male voice filled the room.

"I saw Henry showing you horses at the night," Patrick said. 

"I'm sorry…" she answered, taking a step back, "I know it's your wife's horse...I didn't mean to…"

"You are the first person he acted like that with. I wanted to sell him so many times, but always have my wife face in front of my eyes. She loved him so much," he said softly. 

"I was riding with my mom," she said, when she saw his sad face, "when she died I had to leave the horse and stable because I and my brother had to move to my aunt,"

"I'm so sorry for your loss,"

"Thank you, Will, my brother, he still can't process it. He was with my parents when…" Elizabeth's voice cracked, "when they died. He is always a way...like he wanted to avoid me because I remind him of them…"

"All my kids suffer after my wife's death. Henry decided to change school, Erin and Shane didn't want to go for holidays without their mom and Maureen decided to take care of us and home. Grieve is weird, soothing but exhausting.”

"I know," she said, "I feel good here. Your house is so noisy. I always feel surrounded by silence at my dorm. Henry was the first person I feel good with. I know it's challenging because he is my teacher…"

"I don't care about that, I see how he looks at you and all I want is him being happy. I know he is happy with you and that's all that matters for me," he gave her a warm smile, "would you like to try and ride on Buttercup?" 

"I would love too," her eyes sparks, "but don't think Henry will be happy about that,"

"I will sort it out," Henry's father said, smiling "just follow my plan," he added mischievously.


	8. Chapter 8

They manage to came home before everyone woke up. Elizabeth didn’t know what a mysterious plan was building in Patrick's head but she would do anything to try to get on Buttercup. She hoped that after all Maureen will like her too. At once Henry appeared in the kitchen door, he was surprised his father starting to make breakfast for everyone. He didn’t know how she manages to force him to do anything in the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Henry said, kissing Elizabeth’s forehead, “you couldn’t sleep? I saw the note,” 

“Yes, I was...walking. I sometimes can’t sleep in the new place,” 

“I found her and decided to bring her home, it’s quite chilly outside,” his dad smiled, seeing how Henry’s arms wrapped around Elizabeth.

“I told her to wait for me,” Henry said, kissing her again. 

“It’s not my fault you sleep so long,” she teased, mashing the eggs on the pan. 

“I can’t with her,” Henry answered, smiling, “how can I help?” 

“We got it, but you and Maureen will have to go to the supermarket after breakfast we need some things I even made a list,” Henry’s dad said, looking at Elizabeth.

“I’ll take Elizabeth,” Henry said immediately.

“Are you afraid I will tell her all your secrets?” Henry’s dad asked, “I would like to spend some time with my future daughter in law,” 

The sound of broken glass filled the kitchen when the glass slipped from Elizabeth's hands. She turned around to face both of them, her eyes were wild open and for a moment she couldn’t say anything. Henry’s dad's words echoed in her ears, making her feel the warmth she didn't feel for a long time.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’ll clean it,” 

“Leave it,” Henry said, pulling her from the floor full of little glass pieces, “you don’t have shoes on,” he said, starting to clean the floor up. 

“So, will you go to the supermarket with your sister?” his dad pushed. 

"Yes but you won't tell her any embarrassing things about me," Henry said, throwing glass pieces to the bin. 

Elizabeth and Henry's dad were watching them leaving for the supermarket. The list Patrick made was so long, they hoped it will take them at least an hour to find everything they need. Elizabeth was so excited she couldn't stop talking. She wore jeans and a hoodie, she wasn't prepared for riding at all and walked to the stable.   
She gave one carrot to Black and later slowly opened the door from Buttercup's stable stall. He was observing her like he would study her every move. She lifted her hand with a carrot in it and waited for him to made the first move. 

"Are you sure?" Henry's dad asked again. 

"Yes," her voice becomes a whisper, "just take a step back. I need him to relax,"

Patrick did as she told, taking a step back and looking at how Elizabeth manage to walk Buttercup out of the stable. The horse was calm and followed Elizabeth as he would know her for ages. They both walked to the paddock where she wanted to try and ride on the dark brown horse. 

"Be a nice boy," she whispered, caressing his hair, "we don't want Mr. McCord to sell you," 

Elizabeth put the saddle on him, observing if he feels good with it. Buttercup pulled a little bit after a cube of sugar, he let her click the saddle and made a first attempt on getting on him. 

"Good boy!" she said, climbing on top of him, pulling by the reins. 

Henry's dad couldn't believe his eyes seeing Elizabeth riding along the paddock. The tears pricking in his eyes when he reminds himself of his wife riding like that years ago.   
At once the sound of the car brought him back to reality. Patrick was trying to let Elizabeth know but she was in the other World riding at Buttercup. 

"What is she doing?" Maureen shouted loud enough to scare the horse. 

Suddenly the horse reared up, causing Elizabeth to fall from his back. She immediately pulled back, hiding from being kicked or trampled. She stood up, trying to calm Buttercup down. 

"Easy boy," she said, focusing only on him.

"What are you doing?" Maureen said loud enough to catch her attention. 

"I was trying…" she started, caressing Buttercup's hair.

"You don't know when to stop don't you? You don't know how my father is suffering every time he sees this horse! You don't see it? You come here and want to grasp everything! What more do you want? You got Henry, his money...did you go to bed with him to get better grade too?!" Maureen fired up.

"Maureen," Patrick said calmly, "I asked Elizabeth to try and ride on Buttercup. She is the only one who manages to get close to this horse,"

"But it was mom's horse!" she cried. 

"Your mom is dead Maureen, this horse is suffering in that stable stall and I don't want to look at it,"

At once Elizabeth sight went from Maureen and her father to Henry. He was looking at her with a look she had never seen before. She knew he will be mad, that she do it behind his back, that he told her to not do it and she didn't listen, but the thing was she had never felt so good since their parents died. She left all three of them and slowly walked Buttercup to his stable. 

"You have to be a good boy okay?" she whispered, getting neighing from him, "Henry's dad is nice too, you know. He loves you," she said, giving him a small kiss in the nose. 

"Are you okay?" she heard Henry voice behind her.

"I am," she answered quickly, "but I won't apologize for trying to ride. He isn't a bad horse. He is just broken...like me," she looked in Buttercup's eyes.

"I'm not mad about riding. I'm mad because you hide it from me. You and my dad bond, but when I saw you fall from Buttercup’s back all I think about was that he will kill you,"

"It wasn't his fault," Elizabeth said, "he is afraid of loud noises and your sister wasn't helping" 

Henry took a step towards her, his hands immediately found the way to her waist, pulling her closer. He hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe for a moment, but Henry's warmth was something she gets used to so quick and she didn't want to let go of him just yet. 

"I felt like before…" she whispered into his chest, "like with my mom,"

"I'm happy you did, but you have to be careful next time," he said, kissing her hair.

"Next time?" she asked, pulling away from him, "that means I will be able to ride on Buttercup again?" she almost screamed. 

"I have a better idea," Henry said, kissing her softly, "we will try and take him for a trip. I will take Black and you will ride on Buttercup. Who knows maybe he will feel better riding somewhere new."

"I love you," Elizabeth said before pulling him into a passionate kiss that left Henry breathless.

******  
The McCord house becomes silent. After the fight with her dad, Maureen locked herself in her room, didn't want to talk with anyone. Elizabeth felt guilty for making her feel that way, to separate her from the rest of the family, but all she did was ride a horse and she doesn't know how to fix it. Henry and his father were sitting in front of the TV, Elizabeth wrapped around the blanket, breathing slowly cuddle to Henry's chest. He knew she will probably fall asleep before the movie they were watching will end, but she insisted on staying with them.

"She looks so peaceful," Henry's dad notices, letting him know she fall asleep.

"It's the only time she looks peaceful, normally she is all over the place," he said, kissing her forehead.

Henry didn't know if it's a good moment for what he wanted to say but it was probably the last time they will be alone with his dad. He observes him, studying his face when his words filled the room.

"I didn't sleep with her," Henry said waiting for his dad's reaction.

"It's not my...you are adult,"

"I know, but I know what Maureen said, she was wrong and I wanted you to know that,"

"Are you happy?" Patrick asked out of the blue.

"I am," Henry answered without hesitation, "she is…" he put the straight lock behind Elizabeth's ear, "she is extraordinary. I will do everything for her,"

"I felt that way once in my life," his dad said, "with your mom," he added, smiling.

At once Elizabeth shifted on the sofa, caught their attention. She was half asleep with her eyes still closed when her raspy voice filled the room. 

"Are we going to sleep?"

"You went a long time ago," Henry said, kissing her, "will carry you to the bedroom,"

"I can go alone," she said, trying to stand up.

"I know, but I want to carry you," he said, feeling her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Good night," his dad said, looking at them disappearing at the stairs. 

It was past midnight when Elizabeth opened her eyes. She looked at the clock beside and after a moment of shifting in the bed trying not to wake Henry up, she stood up, walking slowly towards the window. She looked through it, admiring the view. The fog float over the farm making it look like in a dream. Elizabeth was trying to come up with an idea that makes Maureen like her, but all she remembers was her words. She didn't want Henry to think the same way as his sister. She wasn't with him for having better grades or for money. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her puls down, she loves him more than she has ever love anyone and wasn't ready for Henry to leave her. 

"Still can't sleep?" Henry's voice brought her back.

"I'm thinking about Maureen's words," she answered, turning around.

"I told you…" he started.

"Henry," she interrupted him, kneeling beside the bed, her hand lifts to his face, caressing it lightly, "I'm not with you because of grades,"

"Bess…" 

"No, let me finish," she said, taking his hand into hers, "I'm not with you because of grades…I love you," she said.

"Come here," he said, letting her climb onto the bed, "No matter what my sisters say or think...I love you and if she doesn’t get that, it’s her problem, not ours," he said wrapping the blanket around them both. 

“I want her to accept me, she is your family. I can’t ruin that connection between you two,” 

“You are not ruin anything, she just can’t understand that we moved on,” 

“I’m not with you for money either,” she said, turning around to look into his eyes, “I’m with you because you are crazy hot,” she said before bursting into a laugh. 

“You are so in trouble,” he answered, starting to tickle her until she started to cry.

Henry was holding her tight making sure she won't fall from his bed, his hands roam over her body when the beautiful sound of her giggles filled their room. He never knew how amazing that sound was, Elizabeth tried to be an adult, focused on her goals, but with Henry, she felt more alive than with anyone else. 

“Stop,” she shouted, “please,” she giggled.

“There, you got the lesson,” Henry jokes, kissing her for the last time, “now sleep.” 

“Yes, Sir,” she said, pulling herself closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Four days with Henry’s family passed so quickly Elizabeth wondered if they could stay a little longer. Henry was packing their bags to the car when Elizabeth was talking with his dad, she lifted her hand ready to shake him when suddenly he pulled her into a long hug. 

“Will you visit us sometimes?” 

“Of course I will,” she said softly, “I can’t leave you and Buttercup alone for long,” 

“Call me if he will treat you bad,” Henry's dad winked, “will talk with him,” 

“I think it won't be necessary,” she smiled. 

After she said goodbye to Shane and Erin, she turned to Maureen who was standing in front of the house. She looked at Elizabeth in the way she knew there was no chance for her to become friends. Maureen took a step towards her and after a moment she whispered into her ear.

“He will soon know how you really are,” she said with a smile that made Elizabeth shiver, "trust me, he will find someone way better soon. You are cold and will never be able to change,"

Elizabeth took a step back, feeling like she was hit by the hammer. She doesn’t know why Maureen has so much hate towards her, but all she could do was leave. She squeezed Patrick’s arm, before going to the car. 

“What did she say?” Henry asked immediately, after starting the engine.

“Nothing important,” she said, lifting her hand to caress his cheek.

After six hours of driving, they finally reach home. Henry insisted for Elizabeth to stay at his place, but she decided to spend the night at her dorm. She missed Tiffy and wanted to catch up on all the gossip her friend had managed to hear during those four days.   
Elizabeth slowly opened the door to their room, making sure Tiffy was alone. She smiled seeing her friend glued to the phone. 

“Bess!” she shouted, throwing the cell on the bed, “you’re finally here!” 

“I missed you too Tiff,” she answered, placing her bag on the floor next to her bed. 

“No,” she answered with trembling voice, “they know,”

“Who knows what?” she asked, sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Everyone knows about you and Professor McCord…” Tiffy's words hang in the air.

Elizabeth felt like losing the ground under her feet was just a beginning, staring blankly at Tiffy who was now explaining what happened. She was listening to her but the truth was she knew what she should do next. She took her phone out of her bag and dial the number. After a few signals, he finally answered. 

“What do you want?” 

“Matt, we have to talk,” she said, with rage buzzing into her.

*****

“You promised never to mention that! I didn’t report what you did because you promised!” she shouted, crossing her arms. 

Elizabeth wasn’t thinking about the fact he could try to hurt her again. She was so pissed and scared at the same time, she just wanted to punch him or force him to explain everything to University authorities. All she was thinking about was Henry. Elizabeth knew she should have called him first, but the fact he could lose his job because of her made her feel nauseous. 

“I didn’t,” he said, “I know what would happen if I would...Remember your boyfriend is my Professor and I have to pass those classes,” he said, smiling his eyes glaze over her body. 

“If it's not you then who?” she shouted.

“Well, if I have the right information...Victoria had something to do with it…” 

Elizabeth walked slowly to Henry’s flat, it was around eleven pm but she doesn’t care. The only thing she could focus on was how to figure out the situation. She knocked gently at Henry’s door even though the key he gave her was in her bag, hoping he won’t be asleep. After a moment he opened it, wearing only his boxers. 

“Elizabeth,” he asked surprised, “what are you doing here?”

“I…” her voice cracked, “they know,” she managed to whisper.

“Who knows? What?” Henry asked, confused.

“Victoria told everyone that we are together,” she sobbed, “they can fire you,” 

“Bess,” he answered, pulling her into his flat, closing the door behind her, “I told you I don’t care. I'm more worried you walked here alone at night,” he kissed her forehead. 

“What will we do now?” she asked, lifting her sight.

“Well, there are two options for now,” Henry said, “first is you staying here and we will sleep in my warm bed, second, I will walk you to the dorm,” 

“I’m serious!” 

“Me too,” Henry cupped her face, “as long as they won’t make problems for you, the fact they know is not interesting for me,” 

“I want to stay,” she smiled, wrapping her hands around his middle.

“I hope you will, the bed is so cold without you,” he admitted, taking her hand in his and leading her to the bedroom. 

******  
Elizabeth felt that the moment she entered the University. All eyes were on her, looking at her every move. She hoped they will stop being a sensation of the University and people will get back to normal soon. Rick’s classes were interesting as always and Elizabeth was glad she could focus on something else than her love life.   
She was just about to leave the classroom when she heard Rick’s voice behind her.

“How are you?” he asked politely.

“Like a girl who is sleeping with her Professor without actually having sex with him,” she fired up.

“I'm sorry,”

“No, I’m sorry." she apologized, "It’s just hard to be watched all the time. I feel like an exhibit in the museum and I’m worried they will fire Henry because of us,” 

“They won’t. He is too good at what he is doing,” Rick smiled, “but I bet you won’t pass exams like others...Probably they will make another one for you...because you know…” 

“Yeah...I’m sleeping with Professor,” she took a deep breath, “I don’t mind as long as it won’t make his life harder,” 

“He will be fine, I know him. Besides...I think he won’t mind sacrificing work for love,” Rick said, causing Elizabeth to smile. 

Elizabeth walked slowly to the classroom, making sure no one saw her. She knew she should avoid Henry for now, but she couldn’t take any longer to find out what they said to Henry. He had the talk with University authorities at eight am and she was dying to know the details. 

“Hey,” she said, seeing him sitting on the chair, face hidden in his palms. 

“Hey, babe,” 

“You can’t call me like that here,” she said, walking towards him.

“Everyone knows we are together…” he said.

Elizabeth stopped a few inches in front of him. His hands reached for her, wrapping around her middle. She lifted her palms slowly tangled into his hair and caressing it, the little gesture she knows will calm him down. They stay like that for a moment before her whisperer interrupts the silence.

“They fire you right?” she asked, still caressing his hair. 

“No, they say you will finish those classes and after that, you can’t attend any activities In teaching until we will break up,” 

“We won’t break up,’ she said with confidence.

“I know,” she heard him smiling, “they said we should tell them sooner and that they can’t prevent every ‘intercourses’ between teachers and students, but we should act professional,” 

“Oh my God!,” the heavy stone fell from Elizabeth’s chest.

“I know, I listened to them and almost had a heart attack,” he said, lifting his sight, “which means I can’t kiss you right now? Because we have to stay professional” 

“That’s good,” she teased, “you will want to kiss me more when we get home,” she said, leaving him in the classroom. 

*****  
Elizabeth couldn’t stop smiling, the thing that won’t let her sleep at night was finally over. She still thinks about all the students who are watching her, observing and judging her for sleeping with one of the Professors, but she decided to focus on her and Henry.   
The exams were close and even though she was studying hard on papers something still bothers her.   
Elizabeth entered her dorm room, at the nightstand she found Tiffy’s note, explaining she will be at the room at 4. 

Elizabeth put her things away, sitting at her bed and after a moment lay at it with her eyes closed. She was thinking about the time she and Henry almost had sex, the way he was looking at her make her feel special, how hot her skin was when he touched her. She missed his touch, not holding hands, but feeling his palms on her body. He didn’t try anything later, making sure she knows it’s all about her, what she wants, and needs. At once Elizabeth sat on the bed, she knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed to finally be happy, he needed Henry, nothing else. The thoughts were interrupted by Tiffy who was entering the room. She looked at Elizabeth with a confused look. 

“What happened?” 

“We’re going shopping,” Elizabeth said, taking her bag and leading her friend out of the room. 

Tiffy was walking behind Elizabeth, looking at every piece of clothing she touched. She was blinking fast when her friend looked at light orange lingerie with pink flowers. 

“You want to buy what?” Tiffy asked, trying not to laugh.

“Lingerie,” Elizabeth repeated for the second time. 

“I thought you have one..” 

“I have!” she shouted, “but not...proper one,” 

“You meant not sexy panties that make Professor jump out of his boxers?” 

“Tiffy I swear to God…” 

“I just thought…” 

“You thought he already fucked me,” Elizabeth snapped, “no he didn’t because I wasn't ready...but I am now,” she said on the verge of tears. 

“Liz,” Tiffy pulled her into a hug, “we will find the sexiest lingerie. I promise. Just don’t cry,” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s...important.” 

After an hour and a half of looking they both were exhausted. Tiffy was really trying to help, but Elizabeth just couldn’t pick just one. They were just about to go when Elizabeth saw the red, lace lingerie with little flowers. She immediately looked at the price tag and after a moment her smile faded away. 

“Why can a little piece of fabric be so expensive?’ 

“How much is it?” Tiffy asked. 

“Too much,” Elizabeth showed her friend the piece of paper with the prize. 

“I will buy it for you,” she said, taking the outfit with her.

“Tiffy..” 

“I never saw you so happy, with Henry you look and act differently. It will be your birthday present from me,” she said. 

Elizabeth took a deep breath to hold on the tears pricking at her eyes. She hugged her friend as tight as she could. She knew it’s a big step for her, she wasn’t a girl who would go to bed with every man she was dating. She had sex before but none of them was...good. Elizabeth had a plan, but she was worried about another point of her plan which contains cooking, the main thing she wasn't good at.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry was so bored he could go sleep right here, right there. He would be happy to do anything that doesn't include his presence at that meeting. Every teacher at the university had to be here to show the progress of their classes. Henry would do anything to leave the meeting and go back to Elizabeth who was waiting for him at home, but he still had to listen to his coworker's speeches which made him even more bored.   
She was mysterious in the morning and he was very interested in what exactly she was doing in his apartment. Henry's eyes went from the people around him to the clock hanging at the wall in front of him. It was 6 pm which means he had still one hour to wait for Elizabeth’s surprise.   
Henry felt like everyone in the room was observing him, thinking if Elizabeth felt the same way every day since everyone finds out about them. He looked around once again before going back to forcing himself to listen. 

Elizabeth was freaking out, she was trying to cook a meal for Henry but all she got was a mess and burned pasta in the oven. She closed her eyes, waiting for a flash that will help her get any idea how to solve it. Except for the meal she was ready, she washed her hair, shaved, and wore the new lingerie that makes her feel sexy. She found her favorite dress, red with little hearts on it. She even cleaned the kitchen before ordering the meal at the Italian restaurant Henry loves so much. She put two plates at the table and after that, all she could do was just wait. 

At once the door of Henry's apartment opened slowly, Elizabeth quickly lit the candles she put on the table, and after a moment she saw Henry, leaving his bag at the corridor. She was waiting with anticipation for his reaction. He turned around, surprised by the view he was looking at, his voice stuck in his throat. Henry was amazed by Elizabeth's beauty, her eyes sparkled in the dimmed light of the candles, her smile made his knees weak and her body in that dress was doing things to him, making his boxers tight. 

"I forgot about an anniversary?" he asked nervously.

"No," she smiled, taking a few steps towards him, taking off his jacket, "I thought we could spend a romantic evening together, it was a crazy week," she added, kissing him softly. 

"Perfect idea," he said, pulling the chair for her, "you cooked?" Henry asked, tilting his head. 

"About that," she bites her lip, letting his eyes slipped on her mouth, "I burned pasta so...I ordered food from your favorite restaurant,"

"I thought that," he said, taking her hand in his.

"I'm not very good at cooking but I'm a master with making popcorn," she said, making him laugh. 

"That doesn't matter because I'm quite good at cooking," he answered, "you look beautiful," he added, kissing her hand. 

They were talking and laughing, avoiding the subject of University and events from previous weeks. They enjoyed the evening so much Elizabeth was worried her plan will be ruined.   
They were sitting on the sofa, drinking a glass of wine when she slowly pulled Henry into a kiss, her hand wrapped around his neck making the kiss deeper. Her fingers starting to play with the buttons of his shirt unbuttoned it slowly, grazing her fingertips over his chest causing the moan coming from his lips when at once she straddles him, her heat rubbing over Henry’s cock.

"Elizabeth," his voice was hoarse, his hands gently grabbing on her wrists, causing her to stop moving, looking straight into his eyes, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to…,"

"I want it," she answered, "I know how I reacted last time, but now I'm ready. I want you," 

Henry's puls raised with every word coming from her mouth. He leaned forward, letting her fall on the sofa. His hand slid up and down her tight when his mouth was sucking on her neck. Henry looked at her face, locking his eyes with hers, before unzipping her dress, leaving her only in lingerie. 

“What happened?” she asked with a terrifying look when her dress landed on the clothes pile on the floor. 

“Nothing, I just want to remember every inch of your skin," he licked his lips before sucking on her lips causing her to moan.

"Henry," she moaned loudly, "I want you," 

Henry lifted her from the sofa, her legs wrapped around his middle, hands tangled in his hair. She wanted it so bad it hurts, his naked chest and bulge in his boxers make her feel wet. Before they made it to the bedroom their breaths became heavy, Henry gently lay her on the bed, unzipping his jeans and pulling it to his angels. His hard cock stood proudly in his boxers.   
She licked her lips before pulling him on top of her, kissed him, crushed his lips with hers when her hand was pumping up and down his hard cock. Henry was sucking at her neck, pushing his chips more towards her hand, making more friction between their bodies. He quickly unhooked her bra, leaving her half-naked beneath his body. His hand reached to her knickers slowly pulling them down, he felt her heat, her urge for him to touch her, to love her. Henry quickly left her naked,q admiring the view of her perfect body under him, he took off his boxers positioning himself to her entrance and inside with one swift move. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him, letting him burn deep inside of her, his long, deep thrusts brought Elizabeth to the edge. She couldn't focus on anything around her, except him sliding in and out, kissing her deeper with every move he made.  
Her eyes become bigger with every inch of his groan sliding inside of her.  
He was thrusting slowly when his tongue started to make magic to her nipples, lapping and licking it, causing her to moan his name in ecstasy.  
The feel of Henry, his scent, and the way he looked at her made her feel like never before. His every move, every touch, every kiss causing her to chase every move he made, wanting to feel him with every fiber of her body. At once he stopped for a moment, causing Elizabeth to moan loudly and waiting with anticipation for his next action.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, looking into her eyes, buried deep inside of her.

"I want this," she answered, her hands tangled in his hair.

Elizabeth lifted her hips higher to meet his thrusts, her fingertips digging deep into his back when both of them were chasing their high. She felt the burning building in the pit of her stomach, his cock starting to twitch inside of her when she clenched around him when he spilled inside of her, kissing every inch of her hot skin.   
Henry collapsed on top of her, her hands tangled in his hair when his cheek rested on her chest. They were laying like that for a moment, both still on their high, mix of heavy breaths and sweaty bodies filled their bedroom. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, smiling at the memories of their love filled her head, she had never felt that good, with any of her ex-boyfriend sex was never so intimate and so hot at the same time.  
Henry rolled himself off of her, admiring the view. Elizabeth’s hair was splayed on the pillow, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes sparkling from desire. Henry pulled himself closer to her, abruptly missing her warmth, her back pressed to his chest, when he wrapped the blanket around them both, kissing the nape of her neck. 

"Did you know we've never been on a real date?" Henry asked after a second, tangled their fingers together. 

"Oh my god, you decided to talk about it now?” she giggled, pulled herself closer to feel his warmth.

"Well yes...what time would be better? I have a beautiful, naked woman in my bed. I wanted to be romantic, can’t let you lose interest in me," 

"I will never lose interest,” she smiled in the darkroom, “we will go on a date, I promise. A real one. With flowers, restaurant, and sex just after dinner," 

"Elizabeth Adams," he said seriously, lifting himself to look at her, "I never go to bed with a woman on a first date," he grinned "I love you," he said, seeing her falling asleep, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," she answered with a smile on her face. 

******  
Elizabeth felt more confident, more alive and she doesn't know if it was because of exams coming quickly or because of Henry. She smiled more, was more open and for the first time in her life, she felt loved. The night with Henry, their first night together, made her feel alive, she knew that people were still observing her, judging her for having an affair with her teacher but she didn't care, she wanted that fairytale to last.   
She was just about to attend Rick’s classes when she was grabbed by her elbow, she wanted to yell at someone when she saw Tiffy.

“We’re going for a party,” she screamed, “please.” 

“I don’t…” Elizabeth started.

“No, no...You’re going. You spend the whole time with your boyfriend, but you have to make time for your favorite friend,” Tiffy said grinning, “please.”

Elizabeth knew she was right, she spends a lot of time with Henry, forgetting about time with her best friend. She smiled before pulling Tiff into a hug. 

“Yes, we’re going,” she said, “I even have a dress,” she laughed.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to Henry’s apartment, she was feeling more like home there than in the dorm and decided to leave her things in his flat before preparing for the party.   
After they had sex, she felt more, more like home, more loved, and sexier. She put her dress in the bedroom, leaving it with her bag, and before she knew it she heard Henry’s footsteps behind her. 

“Hey babe,” he said with a big smile curved his lips, “I missed you,” he wrapped his hands around her waist.

“You’ll miss me more tonight,” she said, biting her lip, “I’m going out with Tiffy,” 

“I miss you already,” he said, kissing her softly, “but it’s good because I have to prepare for exams…” 

“And I can’t see them,” she finished his sentence, “I’ll go and prepare to not bother you. I will show you a new dress,” she said excitedly.

“Can’t wait,” he answered letting her go. 

Elizabeth needed an hour to prepare herself, she put mascara making her eyes look even bluer, she doesn't need blush, the fact she said yes to go out with Tiffy made her nervous enough causing her to blush. She put on her new dress, red, lace, and short, tight in all right places with the addition of beige shoes. She felt almost naked, but she decided to be wild for one night in her life. After some time she left the room, showing her outfit to Henry.

“What do you think?” she asked, putting on the silver earring.

“I think I want to take off that dress of yours and do naughty things,” he said, taking off his glasses.

“So...you like it?” she smiled, happy about his reaction.

“You can’t go out looking like this...it’s too…. sexy,” 

Elizabeth took a few steps towards him, she rolled her dress up and straddle him with one swift move before her lips crushed him. Her hands resting on his chest, when her body started to move up and down to cause friction, she slowly opened her eyes and after a second her mouth inches from his, she finally spoke. 

"I would like to take you with me," she whispered licking on his ear, her voice making him hard "but you would not want to hear chicks talking about how sexy and hot you are,"

"I...I would,” he answered with a raspy voice, focused on her moves. 

“I promise that when I’ll be back,” she said, standing up slowly, “I will wake you in a way you will like the most,” she licked her lips, leaving him breathless.

******  
The bar was full of people, but Tiffy managed to find two chairs in front of the bar. Elizabeth missed Tiffy so much, her laugh, her bits of advice, and the love she felt when they were just two of them. 

“So, how good Professor McCord is?” Tiffy asked after two drinks.

“Tiff!” Elizabeth shouted, laughing.

“Oh come on...details!” 

“I won’t tell you…” Elizabeth answered sipping her drink.

“You are different...so he must be very skilled,” 

“Different?” Elizabeth asked, tilting her head.

“Happy. Confident...in love,”

“I love him,” she whispered, “and we can say Doctor McCord knows how to treat a woman,” she giggled looking at Tiffy’s face. 

“I bet he knows!” 

They both were laughing and talking, acting like those few weeks apart never happened when Tiffy saw a few girls looking their way. She couldn’t spot who they were until she saw Victoria walking towards them. 

“Maybe we could change the place?” she said quickly.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked, turning around.

“Well, well...who we have here,” she said, crossing her arms, “we thought your time is reserved only for teachers,” 

“Victoria…” Tiffy started. 

“I’m not talking to you,” she snapped. 

“You are talking to me, but all I can hear is bullshit so be nice and fuck off,” Elizabeth said, couraged by her third drink.

"You think you are better than us because he laid his eyes on you? He just wanted to fuck some young, stupid chick, you were the most desperate and give him what he wanted. Besides, you weren’t the first one. Annie, you remember her? Do you think why she was so in love? They fucked and later he treats her like shit, so don’t think you are better," 

“I don’t believe you,” Elizabeth said, trying to look confident. 

“7291 Battle Hill Drive, suite 130,” Victoria said smiling, “isn’t that the place you meet with your love? Annie told me the address, they were seeing each other there too,” Victoria smoked.

“Are you finished? We spend a nice evening and you are interrupting,” Elizabeth said, “take your puppets with you, when you will leave,” she added, looking at Victoria’s friends. 

“That was…” Tiffy said when Victoria left, “you were fearless,” 

“I was...but the address she was talking about...it’s Henry’s flat,” she said, drinking another drink.

“You want to go back?” Tiffy asked, ready to leave. 

“I want to drink...a lot,” Elizabeth said, drinking another shot of vodka. 

“Liz,” Tiffy begged.

“I have to be drunk or I won’t ask him if it’s true,” she looked at her friend, “if it is...it’s over,” she told her friend, drinking another shot.


	11. Chapter 11

Saying that Elizabeth was drunk was like not saying anything at all, she was wasted, slurring words Tiffy couldn’t quite understand. It was around four am when they left the bar. The sky was dark like it would be ready to bring the chaos. Tiffy was walking with Elizabeth by her side, trying to not let her fall on the pavement. The dorm was too far away for Tiffy to escort Elizabeth in one piece, so she decided to do the only thing Bess would not like at that moment, take her to Henry’s apartment. 

“He’s a dick,” Elizabeth slurred, “but I love him anyway,” the tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. 

“You don’t know if he is a dick yet,” Tiffy said, holding her tight.

“I know...It would be too beautiful...me having someone who loves me just because,” she said, taking off her shoes, “but it’s okay. I will get over him,” she whispered, starting to cry in the middle of the street. 

Tiffy knocked gently at the door, hoping it was a good address when the door opened slightly. Henry was rubbing at his eyes, wearing only boxers when Tiffy entered the flat with Elizabeth by her site. 

“I’m sorry, but she is drunk and the dorm was a long walk,” Tiffy said, “I’m Tiffy.”

“I know who you are,” he said still sleepy, “I’ll take her,” 

“No you don’t,” Elizabeth said, trying to stand straight, “how many students you fucked in this flat? I’m asking because maybe we will make a club,” she snapped. 

“Babe, what are you talking-”

“I know about Annie, I’m wondering if I’ll be the same when you will dump me and find another…” 

“I’ll take her to bed,” Tiffy said.

After twenty minutes and a bucked placed by the bed, Tiffy left the bedroom finding Henry sitting on the sofa. He was tired and confused and for a moment she wanted to say that everything will be okay. Instead, she sat next to him and after a moment she finally spoke. 

“Victoria told us you slept with Annie, that’s why she is like that, that's how I know the address," 

“I never slept with the student, except Bess,” he answered sincerely, “it’s all...fucked up,” 

“It is, but if you didn’t do it just wait for her to be sober and explain everything to her. She loves you, she would not act like that if she didn’t,” Tiffy said with a smile, “she went through a lot and still has problems with trusting people. Too many let her down,” 

“I’m not one of them,” Henry said, looking into the girl's eyes. 

“I know, I believe you. She was never so happy in her life so...don’t screw this up,” she said, leaving his house. 

*******  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the pounding pain in her head. She curls into the fetal position for a moment, before looking around. She didn’t remember how she got here, the last evening was like a blur for her. She gently sat on the bed, her feet felt the cold surface of the floor when the memories hit her. The drinks, talk with Victoria and her yelling at Henry in his apartment hunts her like a nightmare she couldn’t wake up. It was just now when she understood it’s not her dorm, but Henry’s flat and she was hoping he left for work, so she wouldn’t have to deal with everything that happened just yet. 

Elizabeth walked out of the bedroom when the scent of coffee and toast hit her nostrils. She lifted her sight trying to avoid the light coming from the windows when she saw Henry standing by the pan and making breakfast. For a split second, she wanted to go back to the bed, or leave his apartment, but she barely stood on her feet, not to mention the waves of sharp pain coming every five minutes.

“Good morning,” Henry said with a smile, “you want coffee or juice?” 

“Good morning,” she answered emotionless.

All she hid inside hit her with double force when she looked at him. She understood there will be no new memories, new places visiting together, or nights when they won't sleep making love. It was over and Elizabeth was fighting with herself to not to cry in front of him. She took her shoes and was walking towards the door when her voice filled the room. 

“Will take my things later,” she said, trying to control her shaky voice. 

“Can you at least listen to me?!”, he shouted causing her to cringe, his hands grabbed by her arms making her stay in the place, "six months ago you entered my classroom and rock my world, I know what Victoria said, but Annie slept with Rick, he was living here before and that's why she knows the address. I didn't sleep with her but she imagined that if she will date me, Rick will be jealous. That’s why she took my classes, we can call Rick and ask him,” 

“You didn't?” her eyes filled with tears with her head pulsing, causing her to nausea.  
.  
“I didn't. I never slept with any student, except you, and I want it to stay that way,” he said tiredly. 

“Henry," she whispered, “I don’t know if it could work....if we…” 

“You just have to start and trust me, I love you, I don’t want to fuck you or leave you. I wouldn’t take you to my home if I wanted to do any of those things,” 

“No one ever loved me,” she whispered, “I believed her because I think about bad things that could happen so I’m prepared when it happened, but I don’t want to lose you,” 

“I don’t want to lose you either but next time ask me before you will get drunk and yell at me,” he turned around to catch a breath.

"I’m sorry,” she said hugging him tightly, her hands wrapped around his neck, “can I make it up to you? she asked, kissing his lips. 

“Yes, you promised me to wake me up in a way I will never forget…” he smirked, turning around to face her. 

“Henry I don't know if I will be able to…” she explained biting her lip.

“I'm not talking about sex,” he said kissing her forehead, “I want you to sleep with me because I couldn't sleep for a whole night and I need you beside me,” 

"That I can do," she said holding his hand and walking to the bedroom, "and I'm sorry," 

"You apologize already," he said, climbing on the bed behind her. 

"For calling you a dick,"

"You didn't call me that," he said, wrapping her in a blanket. 

"I did…" she bit her lip, "several times actually. But in my defense, I thought you slept with Annie…"

"I will have to forgive you then…" he laughed, "Bess," he added. 

"Yes?" she turned around to face him, her hand placed on his neck. 

"Maybe..maybe we could find a place together?" he asked, waiting for her reaction. 

"Are you sure you want to live with a crazy girl like me? I manage to drunk yell at you and accuse you of sex with other students, also your sister hates me," she said jokingly.

"I want to come home to you, look at you when I wake up and cook dinner for you Elizabeth, every night, every month and every year of my life," he said causing her eyes to water. 

"I want this too," she whispered, kissing him passionately, her hands caressing his cheek.

*******  
Elizabeth couldn’t believe that Henry’s classes were almost over. They had one exam before and they would be able to hold hands in public, walking together without fear that someone would see them. On the exam day they decided to not talk with each other, Elizabeth left the house long before Henry and was trying to revise her notes before after two horses walked slowly to the classroom.   
The room was already full, the people were talking loudly, trying to talk through all the ideas and questions. At once all eyes turned to Elizabeth, she knew it will be very hard for her to survive this exam, not because of the test but because of the people around her. She walked slowly to her place, most of the people got back to the talk but Elizabeth knew one of them will be a problem.

“So, maybe you will tell us what the questions are?” Victoria asked with an evil smile.

“I don’t know,” Elizabeth said, without giving her a look.

“Oh right, you don’t talk about that stuff, right? You were busy with other things,” 

“In fact we were,” Elizabeth said, trying to sound calm.

“Good afternoon,” Henry’s voice filled the room, his sight focused on two women, “can we start?” 

“Of course Professor,” Annie said, sitting in the front raw. 

Elizabeth wanted to scream, no matter what grade she will get everyone would think she gets it because of sex with a teacher, not her knowledge. She decided to not bother, she got much more than a grade, Henry loved her and that was the most important for her. His words echoed in her head, they were starting something new, the journey that will be beautiful and scary at the same time. Elizabeth looked at Annie who was now staring at Henry, she thought she wasn’t a jealous type but the urge to say something was stronger. Elizabeth looked through the window trying to calm herself down when she saw Henry walking towards her with a piece of paper. 

“Good luck,” he whispered, smiling. 

After one and a half hours the exam was done. Elizabeth filled the whole space, surprised she remembered so much from Henry’s classes. She thought about thanking Tiff for forcing her to sign up for those classes before giving the paper to Henry. 

She left the classroom, waiting for everyone to leave before they will be able to go to Henry’s flat. They didn’t want to be seen just yet. Victoria was the second one to leave, she looked at Elizabeth with a hateful look, taking a few steps towards her. 

“Do you sleep with any other Professor?” she attacked her, crossing her arms.

“Oh my God,” Elizabeth laughed, “you have a problem you know,” 

“I have it! With you,” 

“Well not like I care,” Elizabeth said, seeing Henry leaving the classroom. 

“You are stupid, you think a guy like McCord will spend the rest of the life with you? pathetic,” 

Elizabeth had enough, she survived two semesters with Victoria calling her out and she decided to do the only right thing. She took a step towards her and after a moment, inches from her face Elizabeth finally spoke.

“First of all, tell your puppet to not staring at my boyfriend, she doesn’t know what I’m capable off if it takes to him,” Elizabeth hissed, looking at Annie, “second, find a hobby, being stupid and evil bitch isn’t one,” Elizabeth said, feeling Henry’s presence behind her.

“Bess,” he said, taking her hand in his, “we can go now,” 

Elizabeth looked at him with her icy blue eyes then melted his heart and knees, she smiled, squeezing his hand when she felt his arms wrapping around her. She gave Victoria one more look before walking out with Henry.

“That was…” Henry started, looking at her. 

“Mean?” 

“Hot, that was hot as fuck,” he said with a grin.

“Glad you liked it,” she laughed, “now when I’m no longer your student, can I finally kiss you in front of the University building?” she asked, wrapping her hands around his middle. 

“Elizabeth Adams,” he whispered, “I thought you would never ask,” he smiled, brushing his lips with hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry was waiting for Elizabeth to settle next to him on the sofa, he was holding his laptop, browsing the internet in the look for apartments and flats around the University. Elizabeth sat in between his legs, her back pressed to his chest with a cup full of hot chocolate in her hand. She was wearing Henry’s boxers and her grey blouse with big socks and Henry found it very sexy but also very hard to focus having her so near. They were looking for a place to live, a new start for them both.

“Why must looking for a flat be so hard?” she asked, blowing on her chocolate. 

“Because we don’t know what we want,” he said, kissing her neck. 

“Wait!” she shouted, “look at this,” she pointed at the screen. 

“Looks nice, maybe we will go there tomorrow and see it?” he asked.

“Yes!” Elizabeth said excitedly, placing her cup on the table, “so when we have it done,” she said, turning around and straddling him.

“You are impossible since you stopped being my student,” he laughed.

“You love it,” she whispered into his ear, “you will love it more when I-” she gently bit his ear. 

“Baby,” he moaned, “what are you doing to me?” he looked straight into her eyes, his hand trailing a path from her knee to her tight.

Suddenly Elizabeth back hits the soft space of the sofa, Henry was smiling at her, hovering over her petite body. He kissed her neck, tracing a small circle around her neck with his tongue driving her crazy. Her hands immediately found the path to his sweatshirts, massaging the bulge growing in them, she was just about to slip her hand under the fabric when the sound of the doorbell interrupted them.

“Fuck it,” Henry said, going back to doing magic to her ear. 

“It may be Rick, you told him he can visit us today,” she said with a husky voice. 

“If it’s him, I’ll kill him,” Henry said going towards the door. 

Henry was too aroused and wanted to spend a nice evening with Bess instead of talking with Rick about his next projects. Henry’s look went from the man standing in front of the door to Elizabeth.  
The man was young, the big bag hung from his arm when at once Elizabeth's voice filled the room. 

“Will?” she asked, standing up from the sofa, “what are you doing here?”

“Your friend told me I can find you here,” he said, looking at Henry, “are you dating a teacher?” he asked immediately, looking at Henry.

“Please come in,” Henry said, “I'm Henry McCord, would you like something to drink? Are you hungry maybe?” 

“I just want to talk with my sister,” he said, looking into Elizabeth's eyes, “can we talk somewhere private?” 

Elizabeth knew something was going on, something that won't probably end up good for them both. She looked at Henry and after a moment she and Will were walking to the bedroom, he spoke just after she closed the door behind them.

“I signed myself as a volunteer…” he started, “I’m leaving to Bolivia tomorrow,”

“You…” Elizabeth couldn’t focus, “you wanted to tell me earlier? or just leave me like you always do?” 

“I’m telling you now. And as I see you have someone to take care of you,” 

“I’m the one who takes care of myself, since our parents died Will. You left me the day we lost them,” 

“So nothing in your life will change then,” he said bitterly.

“Don't treat me like it was my fault Will,” 

“I don’t know what you are doing with your life, but I hope he is a good guy. Sleeping with a teacher it's not a good idea...” 

“He is and spare me brother's advice” she said, “just be careful okay?” 

“I will,” he said.

Henry was waiting for them to finish the conversation. He was wondering what was the reason for Will to visit his sister. He learned that her brother doesn’t do that often. Henry almost jumped when the bedroom door opened, letting him see Elizabeth's face.

“Will you stay for the night?” Henry asked, placing his hand on Bess back.

“I don’t want to bother,” Will answered, taking his bag, “I’m leaving to Bolivia tomorrow morning,” 

“The airport is near, you could stay and I would drive you in the morning,” Henry said.

“If it won't be a problem,” Will answered. 

“The couch is quite comfortable,” Elizabeth said, “I can make you something to eat,” she said, looking at his brother.

“Since I know how you cook….I’ll pass,”

“I’ll cook,” Henry said, kissing Elizabeth's forehead, before walking towards the kitchen.

Henry woke up in the middle of the night, he looked around to make sure where he was. He was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard noises coming from the living room. He looked at Elizabeth who was wrapped in a blanket, her hair splayed on the pillow next to him. Henry stood up, walking slowly towards the door, making sure she won't wake up. He closed the door behind him, finding Will ready to leave. 

“You won’t say goodbye to your sister?” Henry asked, caught his attention. 

“I’m not good with goodbyes,” he admitted, scratching his head, “will you promise me something?” 

“I’ll try,” Henry answered, surprised.

“Don’t hurt her, I spend here few hours but I know when my sister is head over heels over someone,” 

“I’ll never hurt her, I love her too much,” Henry said sincer, “let us know where you are, she won't admit it, but she will be worry about you,” 

“I will,” he said, squeezing Henry’s hand, “thank you...for taking care of my sister,” he said, leaving Henry’s flat. 

*********  
Elizabeth walked to the kitchen, her sleepy sight went from the sofa to her boyfriend. She knew Will won't wait for her, he hates saying goodbye as much as she. She sat by the counter, looking how Henry was flipping the pancakes at the other side of the kitchen counter. She was trying to act like it didn't bother her much, but the fact her brother ran away again made her feel sad and useless. Any once memory of Maureen words comes to her like a wave.

"You want jam for pancakes?" Henry asked, placing one on her plate.

"No," she answered, "am I cold?" she asked out of the blue. 

"What?" Henry asked, choking on his coffee.

"Am I cold? Like you noticed that when you met me?"

"Babe, you are far from being cold. I know it's hard for you...because of Will but…"

"It's not because of Will. He did that before, he left me a long time ago," he gave him a small smile, "I'm not hungry," she said, pulling the plate towards him.

"Oh you will eat that. I won't take you to look at the flat if you don't eat at least one," he said, kissing her. 

"Just one," she smiled.

******  
The flat they were looking at was a disaster. Elizabeth couldn't believe how different the photos were from the actual place. The kitchen was small, the bedroom had a tiny bed and in the living room they smelt the scent of urine.   
Elizabeth looked at Henry, he was trying to look for a good site but even he couldn't find any. 

"Lets go," Bess said, taking his hand into hers, "it's not for us,"

Elizabeth was looking through the window of the car, they were heading home, but none of them spoke since the moment they entered the car. Elizabeth's eyes shifted on the moving views, the place they were passing by was very beautiful. The big trees, little pounds and brick house were something Elizabeth couldn't walk away from. At once Elizabeth's voice filled the small space of their car. 

"Stop the car!" she shouted.

Henry immediately stopped, worrying she will jump out of the vehicle. He looked at her profile, her eyes were fixing on a little farm at the right. The building was quite old but it wasn't a ruin. Elizabeth got out of the car fast, walking towards the building. 

"Babe wait up!" Henry shouted. 

Once someone caught Elizabeth's attention, the woman was wearing a nice suit and had a notebook with her, and didn't look like someone who would live on a farm. Elizabeth guessed it was an estate agent and without any previous talk she just asked. 

"Is the farm for sale?"

"Yes," the woman said, "it needs a renovation but it's in good condition. Would you like to see it?" 

"Yes we would," Henry said, wrapping his arm around Elizabeth. 

"I don't think we can afford it Henry," she said with sadness in her voice. 

"We will just look," he said, kissing her. 

After the tour the estate agent gave them, both were ready to do everything to buy the farm. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms and was ready to bring at least two horses inside the little stable. Elizabeth's eyes were sparkling with every spot they saw. She had some money left, the once her parents split for her and Will and her part was still on her account. 

"Henry," she pulled by his sleeve.

"I know, it's amazing and not that far from University. You could attend classes without staying at the dorm,"

"I have money at the bank," she said, "it's not much but…"

"Baby," he said with shooting voice, "we will buy it without taking your money," 

"Henry…"

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you on this farm. With horses and chickens and ducks…" he whispered, hugging her tight.

"That means…"

"We're moving in," he said, spinning around with Elizabeth in his arms. 

******  
Elizabeth was sitting outside the dorm, it was warm enough to catch the first rays of sunshine and the perfect spot to wait for Henry. He had some things to solve before buying the farm, but he promised her to pick her up from the dorm, taking all her things, placed in two big boxes. Elizabeth turned her face towards the sun, enjoying the warm feeling on her face when she felt someone's presence. 

"I heard you resign from the room," she heard a familiar voice. 

At once Elizabeth's eyes opened quickly, Professor Crawford was standing in front of her with her eyes fixed on her face. Elizabeth could tell she wasn't happy.

"Good Morning Professor," she said politely before explaining, "yes. I'll have another place to stay soon," Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm guessing it will be Professor McCord's flat?" Hillary said, crossing her arms, "I thought you will be smarter Elizabeth. I know you may be in love, but...I won't be able to help you if things will go wrong…"

"Who said they will? With all do respect Professor, but it's my life and I'll do my own mistakes," she said, taking the boxes with her things.

"I just want you to be happy," she said, "I hope you chose the right path...and right man,"

Elizabeth didn't want to hear that, she had enough of people who told her what to do or who she can love. She was walking by the street hoping Henry will call her before arriving at the dorm when at once she saw him. 

"I told you I'll pick you up," he said, taking the boxes from her. 

"I know but I had to go from there,"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, kissing her softly.

"Do you know Professor Crawford?" she asked, walking with him. 

"Yes,"

"She just told me she won't be able to help me if we will break up,"

"Elizabeth," Henry said, turning to face her, "I know the relationship is difficult…" he started.

“I don’t need them to be happy Henry, I need you, you make me happy and that's all that matters,” she said, kissing him softly. 

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, packing her things to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth woke up early the next day, it was around 4 am when she slowly got out of the bed, leaving Henry, his chest rose in the rhythm of his breath making him look so calm. She gently closed the door behind her, the living room was full of her things, boxes full of memories. Elizabeth brought everything from her dorm room and the room she had at her aunt's house decided she was ready to store it in her own place.   
Her aunt wasn't sure about her decision but she decided long ago that Elizabeth was old enough to have her own life. Elizabeth makes a coffee for herself and sits on the sofa, where she and Henry were interrupted not so long ago, and turns the laptop on. She wanted to have a horse at their farm, the animal that makes her calm and happy whenever she was near one. She hoped it will be easy to find a horse who needs a home, but there were so many of them Elizabeth couldn't choose.   
She also knew that it wasn't the first need, the farm wasn't cheap and Elizabeth still wanted to give Henry her piece so she could name the farm 'theirs'.   
She was browsing the internet looking at the horses, they were black once with warm eyes and brown with sweet spots on their body.   
At once the bedroom doors opened, letting sleepy Henry enter the room. His eyes were half-closed, his half-naked body stretched when he walked towards Elizabeth, taking a place behind her. His hands wrapped around her, when he kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, closing the laptop.

"What did you look for?" he asked again, taking the computer from her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, trying to take a laptop from him.

"You want to buy a horse?" Henry said, kissing her cheek, "I knew we will but I thought we will do it a bit later,"

"I was just looking," she said, "want some coffee?" she asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Yes," he said, looking through the horses Elizabeth chooses.

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen pouring some of the black liquid to his favorite cup and after a moment she was back with a steaming cup, handing it to Henry. 

"I like this one," he said, showing her the photo of a brown horse with white spots and light tail. 

"Me too," her smile becomes sad.

"What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she brushed him off, "what will we do today? Does Professor have any plans?"

"Yes. We will go to our farm and make a plan for what to do first. I saw there will be a lot of painting and cleaning but stable and the garden looks okay. I already hire the company who will do everything, as much as I love to fix things, I want our house to be safe,"

"I love painting," she said, kissing him, hands wrapped around his neck, "let me change and we can go," she jumped from the sofa, storming the bedroom. 

"It's 5 am, still too-" he didn't finish when she disappeared in the room.

Henry looked at the photo of a dark brown horse. He thought about the love Elizabeth had for those animals and he couldn't wait to see her happy in their new home. He knew she misses one specific horse and decided to take it into his hands. After a moment the text was sent from his phone, right to his dad. Henry hoped his plan will work, making them both happy as never. 

********  
The farm renovation was going so fast Elizabeth was surprised how it all went so smoothly. They were walking room by room making a list of what to do. She was walking behind Henry trying to not interrupt him with his list, but the truth was Elizabeth was so excited she couldn't hide it long. 

"You wanted to live on a farm with your ex?" she asked when Henry measured something in their future kitchen. 

"Why are you asking me about my ex?" he frowned, "give me the paper please," he added.

"I'm just curious," she answered, handing him the paper, "what was she like?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the old counter.

"Bethany...Beth was unique. She likes nice clothes, going to modern clubs and pubs, and is afraid of animals…" Henry answered, without looking at Elizabeth.

"Every animal or just farm once?" she asked.

"Horses, dogs, cats, chickens…" he counted, "yeah, every animal I guess,"

"So what did you do with her? You don't look like a modern club guy and you were living on a farm full of animals…"

"I think I wanted to make my dad mad...it was just after my mom died and I was...rebel back then,"

"You chose a weird thing to make your dad mad. I mean if you still like that kind of girl you should date Victoria, not me," Elizabeth said, waiting for his reaction.

Henry stood up slowly, he took a few steps towards the spot where Elizabeth was sitting, standing in front of her. He reached for her face, lifting it enough for her to look into his eyes, he was waiting a moment before his lips crushed hers making her body shiver. His tongue slipped into her mouth, fighting for dominance before the moan escaped from her lips, her hands sliding up and down his chest. 

"I don't want any other girl than you Miss Adams," he said, smiling at her reaction and flushed cheeks, "now we are going shopping and tomorrow we will be able to paint the first room," 

"Can't wait!" she said before interrupted by Henry's phone.

Henry picked up immediately, knowing full well who was calling. He asked his dad to call him when they will be on the farm, his dad was surprised his son wants to live on a farm, knowing how Henry loves the city life, but the fact he chose this way in his life proved he loves Elizabeth more than previous life. Henry was talking with his dad a moment before handing the phone to Elizabeth who was surprised at first.

"Mr. McCord how are you?" she asked politely, listening to his answer. 

The phone call takes her five minutes, her surprised look, the way she walked in the room, and her growing smile made Henry know his plan is going in a good way. Just after she finished the talk with his dad Elizabeth turned around to face him, her eyes glassy from the tears. 

"What happened?" he asked, trying to find out if it was a good idea. 

"Your dad-" she whispered, "he wants to give us Buttercup," she said, covering her mouth with her hand. 

Henry took a few steps towards her, his hands wrapped around her, trying to calm her down. That horse was for her as important as for his mother and Henry couldn't shake the thought they would get along so well. He was hugging her for a while before Elizabeth lifted her head. 

"You knew!" she smiled through the tears, "you knew…" she said calmly.

"We both know Buttercup will be happy with you and I want you to be happy, my dad just helped a little," 

"Henry McCord," she smiled, kissing him softly, "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

*******  
Elizabeth couldn't sit in the car even for a moment, she was impatient and happy at the same time and she was hoping for Henry to drive faster. He loved to see her that way, happy, and with that spark in her eyes. They rent a special trailer to let Buttercup feel comfortable during the trip back. 

"You think he will let us pack him into this trailer?" Henry asked, trying to entertain her with the talk. 

"I will try to do this today, but I don't know if we wouldn't have to stay for a day or two. He must get used to the trailer and have to feel safe there,"

"I'm sure my dad won't mind," he said, lifting her hand, kissing it.

"I'm more worried about Maureen," Elizabeth answered, her eyes losing the spark. 

"Hey," Henry caught her attention, "it's my dad's home, not hers, and you are more than welcome there," he said, placing his hand on her knee, her hand follows immediately.

The six hours drive felt like at least eight for Elizabeth. When they finally arrived at McCord's farm it was already dark. Henry parked the car with the trailer attached to it near the stable, so Elizabeth could visit Buttercup right after they came. She walked slowly, trying to be as quiet as she could, she hoped that Buttercup will still remember her after those few weeks. She took a few steps towards the stable box, Buttercup's head waiting for her touch. She smiled at the feel of his nose on her hand, and after a moment she gave him a small kiss. 

"Are you flirting with my girl?" Henry asked, waiting for Elizabeth to tell him he can come in. 

"He is," she smiled, feeling Henry behind her, his hands wrapped around her waist.

"We will leave him for a moment and say hi to my dad, later we will try to pack him to the trailer," 

"That's a very good plan Professor McCord," she said, peppered his lips with kisses. 

"Henry sweetheart," the female voice interrupted them.

Henry could not believe what he heard. He knew that voice, he knew it even too well. He slowly turned around, his hand still wrapped around Elizabeth when he saw her. Bethany was standing in front of him in her best clothes as he thought, smiling at him as they would never break up.

"Bethany," Henry whispered with his eyes wild open.

Elizabeth felt the cold shiver run through her spine. She knew that name, she didn't know what she looked like until now, but something at the back of her head whispered it won't end well. Her look went from Henry to the girl with dark hair and sparkly brown eyes. She was smiling at Henry with a flirty grin, Elizabeth was trying to act cool but all she was thinking about was Henry's ex-girlfriend standing right in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth was trying to breathe, she was looking at Beth who was now hugging Henry tight. She doesn't know how she wanted to play it out, there must be a reason for Beth being here at the same time as them, and Elizabeth had a feeling it all had something to do with Maureen. 

"Hi!" she said, lifting her hand, "I'm Elizabeth, Henry's girlfriend," she tried to smile.

"Bethany, but you can call me Beth," she said, giving Elizabeth a little of her attention, "Henry, I didn't know you came back to your dad's farm,"

"I didn't, we are taking the horse," Henry answered, rubbing Elizabeth's arm, "we bought our farm," 

"Oh," Beth's face loses the color, "Maureen said…"

"Maureen huh?" Henry bites his lip, "while my sister misleads you then. I'm guessing she invites you,"

"Yes, I hope you both don't mind," she gave him a sweet smile. 

"It's not our house besides we are here just for the horse, probably won't stay long," Henry answered, kissing Elizabeth's hair.

"Oh you are taking Black?" she asked, looking at the animal in the stable. 

"We're taking Buttercup," Elizabeth said, observing Bethany's reaction.

"It's...dangerous. I saw how he acted towards Henry's dad…"

"He is perfectly okay with Bess," Henry said proudly, "we will leave you, didn't say hi to dad yet." 

"It was nice to meet you," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Henry's hand tangled into Elizabeth's, squeezing it lightly. He didn't want to talk yet, Elizabeth leaned in, letting him know she was near but also giving him space to think about what just happened. Meeting with Beth was something Henry wasn't prepared for, leaving him speechless for a good moment. 

Elizabeth sight went from Henry to Maureen, the moment they entered the house both of them starting to scream. Elizabeth had never seen Henry that pissed, stressed, and mad. He was now yelling at his sister, trying to find out how long Beth would stay at the house. Elizabeth was wondering where Bethany was, knowing how many animals she could meet on her way to the house, she was a bit afraid of the poor girl.   
Henry's dad was looking at both of his children, he was waiting for them to stop screaming but when it took more time than normal he sat next to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her. 

"I'm sorry for...all that,"

"It's not your fault, Maureen doesn't like me, and it didn't help when she finds out about Buttercup,"

"I'd give him to you even without Henry asking me too, that horse loves you and I know you will take care of him," 

"I will," she smiled, "you can visit him whenever you want," she added.

"You will be the best daughter in law...when my son will finally think about proposing,"

"We are taking it slow. It's crazy enough to get the farm after a few months of dating," she said, looking at her glass.

"Love is crazy, that's why it's so addicting," he said, hearing the screams getting louder, "will go there...don't want them to kill each other," 

"What were you thinking inviting Beth?" Henry screamed.

"I thought you will be alone…" Maureen said, avoiding his look.

"Really? Knowing full well Buttercup must be with Elizabeth to calm down? What are you playing at Maureen? Do you want to ruin my happiness? Make Elizabeth jealous?"

"Beth is my friend too, not my fault you both broke up,"

"Your friend?" Henry laughed, "you were the one who says she won't survive at the farm for more than a few hours?" 

"That doesn't mean she is not my friend!" she shouted, "you wanted to take the horse so take it!"

"We can't take Buttercup, he is too afraid," Henry explained, "you won't ruin it, Maureen! Don't know what you will do, but Beth has to be gone by noon," he shouted, leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Elizabeth walked to the kitchen, trying to see if she could help Henry's dad with anything. She looked at Maureen who was sitting by the table, face hiding in her hands. Elizabeth walked towards her, trying to find the right words to cheer her up, but before she could speak Maureen's voice filled the room.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" she snapped, "you must be very good in bed, or he just likes to look at you?" Maureen's words hit like a hammer. 

"I'm not the one who ruins everything," Elizabeth answered, leaving Henry's sister alone.

******  
Elizabeth looked at the clock standing at the nightstand. It was around two o'clock and she hoped this time she will be able to go back to sleep. She rolled herself at the other side of the bed, wanting to cuddle into Henry's chest when she felt nothing on the other side. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, her hand exploring the space, before she slid her feet on the floor, looking for something to wear. She took Henry's hoodie, wearing it quickly and taking a cozy blanket to make herself warm. She didn't know where he could be, so she decided to go outside and wait for him on the porch with the rocking chair. Elizabeth walked slowly, trying not to wake anyone up, she opened the door and immediately found Henry. He was sitting at the chair, rocking himself back and forth with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

"I thought I’m only one who couldn't sleep," she said, catching his attention.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up," he said, sipping the golden liquid.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Of course you can babe," 

Elizabeth sat in between his legs, her legs hanging onto a chair arm. She wrapped them with a blanket, her head resting on his chest. She looked upon Henry, his face was tired, his every muscle tensed letting Elizabeth know how much the talk with Maureen cost him.

“Do you love me?" she asked, her sight locked on him.

"With all my heart” he answered immediately, looking straight into her eyes.

“That's enough, I trust you, if she wanted to take you away from me, she doesn't know what I'm capable off,” Elizabeth said, lifting herself to kiss him, "I love you, and no one, even Beth will get you away from me," she whispered.

"There is only one woman in my life Bess," he said, nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, "you," he said, kissing her slowly. 

******  
Elizabeth woke up late, after the talk with Henry she didn't know how she landed in bed. She stretched herself before slipped her feet on the floor, she looked around, when she didn't find Henry she looked through the window. He was standing there with Beth at his site. Elizabeth was thinking about her own words, she was sure that she will never leave Henry, not without a fight for his love. She was hoping he was thinking the same. 

"Can we start?" Elizabeth asked, her sight went from Henry to Beth.

"I was waiting for you, babe," Henry said, kissing her passionately. 

"I still don't know how you will do it. It's dangerous," Beth said, locking her sight with Henry's.

"Buttercup loves her, I think we will do it with one take," 

"If you will be quiet and don't interrupt…" Elizabeth said, looking at Beth, "could you walk away, Buttercup doesn't like strangers," 

"Yes of course," Beth answered glaring at Elizabeth. 

"Be careful babe," Henry added, taking a few steps back. 

"Be nice boy," Elizabeth whispered to Buttercup, "you have to be brave and won't let me make a fool of myself.”

Elizabeth walked slowly, holding the reins tight. She tried to walk Buttercup a bit longer before placing him into the trailer. The horse was calm, calm enough to follow Elizabeth wherever she went. She was trying to walk him to the trailer when suddenly the loud noise filled the air. Elizabeth was fast enough to jump out from the horse kick, she holds the reins tight, won't let the horse escape. 

"I'm sorry," Beth shouted, picking up her phone, "it's my mom,"

"Are you okay?" Henry asked immediately, pulling Bess into a hug. 

"I am, but she is driving me crazy," 

"Me too, we will try again?" 

"Yes, he will do it. Just take her away from here. I want to go back home already," 

Elizabeth walked the horse into the trailer with the second attempt. He closed the trailer behind her and gave a small carrot to her favorite horse. At once Beth stood behind her with her newly designed clothes and she looked like she lost the place. 

"You did it!" 

"Yes, I would do it earlier if you would not use the phone," Elizabeth snapped. 

"I know you think I'm doing it on purpose. Maureen called me and I just wanted to see Henry. We had a history together…"

"History that is long gone," Bess said, crossing her arms.

"Who knows...if you would not appear…"

"Listen," Elizabeth walked towards her, standing inches away from Beth, "if you will try to get near Henry, kiss him, touch him...do anything to make us apart…you will get to know what I'm capable of if it takes to Henry McCord, trust me it won't be nice," Elizabeth hissed, looking straight into Beth's eyes. 

"Here you are," Henry said, tangled his hand into Elizabeth's.

"Beth was telling me she has to go back home, family emergency," Elizabeth answered with a sweet smile, her sight locked with Beth's. 

"Yeah, I have to go. It was nice to see you, Henry," she said, leaving them both. 

******  
They were on the way for at least four hours. Elizabeth didn't say much, she was worried about Buttercup and how he will act in the trailer, but for now, everything was okay with him. Henry was looking straight, focusing on the road but there was a thing that bothers him. He knew Beth didn't have any family emergency, she wants that kind of girl who runs towards her family. He was worried that she told something to Elizabeth, something that will ruin their peace. 

"Are you hungry? We could stop by to grab something," he asked, looking at his girlfriend. 

"I'm not hungry, besides I would want to take Buttercup home as quick as we can,"

"Okay," he said, focusing on the road again. 

They were together long enough for Henry to know, it's bad when Elizabeth didn't want to eat. Henry was driving, trying to find the right words to ask Elizabeth what's going on, but the truth was he was afraid of anything that Beth could tell.   
After six hours, one-stop they were finally at the farm. Elizabeth got out of the car, trying to take out Buttercup from the trailer making him feel more comfortable. She took him to the new trailer, the one she prepared for him before going to Patrick, and let him settle in. She was observing him for a moment before leaving him water and food and turning off the light.

"How is he?" Henry asked, turning the light on at the kitchen. 

"He is good, I left him water and food, he will go sleep," she answered, rubbing her eyes. 

"We can go to the flat...I can drive…" Henry said, "we don't have a real bed here yet,"

"I don't want you to drive, it's dark and we can sleep on a mattress, we have blankets and pillows," 

"Elizabeth," he finally took a deep breath, "what happened at the farm with Beth? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said, taking the blankets, "I was the one who...wasn't nice…" she tilted her head.

"You?" he asked, surprised.

"There are few things about me Mr. McCord you don't know about me," she said with a seductive voice, "first is I'm very protective over people I love," she murmured, inches from his mouth. 

"And the second?" Henry asked, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"That's the topic for another talk," she said, pulling him with her on the mattress.


	15. Chapter 15

Henry slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the morning sun. He knew Elizabeth wasn't in bed, he felt her getting out of the mattress at 5 am, knowing she won't wait any minute longer to go to the Buttercup. Henry was okay with it, he went to the bags they left unpacked at the door, finding his suitcase and opened it fast. The little, blue velvet box was hidden between the clothes. He opened it swiftly, the ring his mom left for him was there, safe and ready to land on a finger of his beloved.   
Henry still remembered his dad's face when he was giving his son the ring his wife left. She always told him that Henry will be the first one to get married and she wanted him to have the ring. His dad smiled at the idea of Elizabeth being his daughter in law, he was practically treating her like that from day one. 

"You are up," Elizabeth said, walking towards him.

"Yes," he answered quickly, hiding the box between the clothes, taking his toothbrush, "I knew you will go to Buttercup in the morning," he added, kissing her softly.

"He is great! He ate and I cleaned him a bit, now he is resting. Don't know when we will be able to let him walk through the fields. We have to make a fence," she said quickly, pouring coffee into the cups. 

"You are so fast," he said, cuddling her from behind, his hands wrapped around her. 

"I'm sorry, it's just exciting," 

"I'm going to brush the teeth and later we have to start with painting," he said, kissing her one last time.

"Can’t wait," she said, observing him as he walked in his tight boxers. 

*******  
Elizabeth was fast if it took to painting, they had everything they needed to finish the renovation in a short period. The new semester will start in about two weeks and they wanted to live here till that time. She was painting the bathroom, the lime green color filled the walls with every brush of the pain when at once she felt the nostalgia. She always thought her mom will be present, will share her special moments with her, and for the first time since long Elizabeth couldn’t shake that feeling. Feeling of being abandoned, left, and on her own. She quickly whipped the few tears which fell from her eyes and before she knew it Henry was walking towards her with a steaming cup.

“I made chocolate for you,” he smiled, kissing her forehead. 

“Thank you,” she answered, “I almost finished,” she said, lifting her sight. 

“Me too, what do you say for a movie night? Tomorrow that big sofa will arrive but I thought we could start celebrating our new house today,” he said, pulling her into a hug.

“Great idea,” she said, “will change and we can start, the paint has to dry anyway,”

“Bess,” Henry, grabbed her gently by her elbow, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, I’m a bit tired. Will check on Buttercup and will be right back,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Henry knew something was wrong, he knew Elizabeth long enough to see it. He hoped Buttercup will cheer her up. Tomorrow he planned the proposal and Henry wasn’t sure if everything will go smoothly. He wanted it to be special, like Elizabeth, flowers, dinner, and a little blue box hidden in his bag.

********  
The next day was much better for Elizabeth, she loved to ride a horse, the presence of this animal made her feel calm and every sadness vanished when she was riding. She left Buttercup with a bowl full of food and came back to Henry. Their house was almost ready, all they needed was furniture and Elizabeth couldn't believe in her happiness. 

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, seeing him in a suit.

"I am," Henry answered, "I would like to take you somewhere," 

"We can't go, the furniture will be here soon,"

"I know, but it's important,"

"Okay, give me a second I will change and we will go wherever you want," she answered, seeing how important it is.

Henry was waiting for Elizabeth in front of their house, he was nervous and happy at the same time. A while ago he found the perfect place, the place he wanted to propose to the love of his life. At once he heard Bess's steps behind him, his sight went to her immediately, she was wearing a yellow summer dress with little red flowers. Henry couldn't believe how lucky he was, her icy blue eyes focused on him only. He took her hand into his, their fingers tangled when they were walking together.   
Henry couldn't wait, the velvet box burned him, waiting in the pocket, but after a few minutes, they finally met their destination.   
The big meadow full of poppies was longing to the horizon. The flowers were bright red, looking like the field was burning. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes, her mouth dropped open when she looked at the meadow. She smiled at Henry whose face was white as paper. 

"It's beautiful," she said, "is the place still ours? It's out in the field?"

"Yes it is," he said, lifting his hand to his pocket. 

Elizabeth stood in front of the field, she looked at the sunset slowly to the sunset. She was focused on that view, something beautiful she didn't see for a long time, when her sight went to Henry she found him kneeling in front of her with a little velvet box in his hands. Her hands immediately covered her mouth, when he finally spoke her eyes filled with tears.

"Elizabeth," he started, "those few months were the happiest time in my life. You are the best part of me and I can't imagine my journey without you anymore. You are that bright light that keeps me going. Will you do me the honor and become my wife?" he asked, waiting for the response. 

Elizabeth was blinking fast trying to stop the tears from streaming, she was looking at Henry who was still kneeling in front of her, the little box open showing her the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. At once she kneeled with him, her hands wrapping around his neck pulling him closer towards her, her lips crushed him, her tongue slipped into his mouth forcing him to hold her tighter. That was just a moment, a brush of their lips moans coming from both of them when their eyes opened Elizabeth finally spoke, still kneeled with Henry at the field full of poppies. 

"Yes," she said under her breath, before pushing Henry on the ground with her on top of him.

"Elizabeth Adams you will be the death of me," he said with a smile, his lips brushed over hers again. 

"Why?" she asked innocently. 

"I thought you will say no," he said, stroking her back, feeling her weight on top of him.

"Henry McCord," she said, drawing circles with her fingertips on his chest, "I love you too much to say no,"

"That's what I wanted to hear," he kissed her, placing a ring on her finger.

******  
Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling while the men from the furniture company were carrying everything they ordered. She caught herself playing with the ring, making sure it was in the right place. Elizabeth's cheeks were red, the flush spilled on her chest and arms and she couldn't control it. She wanted to tell everyone, to scream it out loud but the truth was she was bad no one to share her happiness. Of course, she could call Will, he was somewhere in Bolivia, but he had a phone for emergency cases and Elizabeth was sure it was one of them. She left Henry with the company men and found her phone in the pile of boxes and unpacked suitcase. Bess didn't wait long for the signal, but all she got was voice mail. Her smile faded away, but she decided to leave a message. It wasn't the best way to inform her brother about engagement, but it was the only way your brother was Will Adams. 

"I have a surprise for you," Henry said, entering the room.

"Another one? I think I won't handle any more surprises," she hugged him tight. 

"You will, I'm sure," he said, kissing the top of her head, before letting Tiffy in. 

"Tiffy!" Elizabeth shouted, hugging her friend with all the force she got, "what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think that I will leave you with all the cleaning and organizing alone?" she said, handing her a bottle of wine.

"I missed you," Bess said, still hugging Tiffy tight.

"I missed you too, the dorm is not the same without you," 

"I will leave you here and help unpack all things we bought," Henry said, leaving both of the women alone. 

"Tell me everything. Is he treating you right?" Tiffy asked seriously. 

"He does," Elizabeth bites her lip.

"What?" Tiffy asked, pouring the wine to the plastic cups. 

"He proposed...today," Elizabeth eyes sparkle, "and I said yes,"

"Bess!" Tiffy shouted, "we need more wine! Have to celebrate it! I'm so happy for you,"

"I love him so much," Elizabeth whispered, playing with her ring.

"Well, I should be a bridesmaid! I was the one who gets you both together," she said, sipping the wine. 

"Of course you will be!" Elizabeth said with a serious face, "thanks to you I found the love of my life," she smiled, taking a big gulp from her cup.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth couldn't believe she will start her last year at the University, being engaged, having her farm, and being loved by the best man on Earth. She was happy they won't have to hide anymore, the exam she wrote at the end of the classes went so well she passed without a doubt. 

"Good Morning Professor," Elizabeth entered Henry's classroom with two coffees in her hands. 

"Morning miss Adams," he answered with a smile. 

"As a good fiance, I brought you coffee and…" she paused, looking for something in her bag, "cinnamon roll," she finished, handing him the brown bag with a treat. 

"Half od cinnamon roll," he tilted his head.

"I was hungry and your classes are so long," she said, kissing him softly.

"There are new students, I had to scare them a bit," he answered, pulling her closer. 

"Any pretty female students?" she asked, trying to act cool.

"Nope, I think there was one, but she finished my classes last year," he smiled, kissing her neck. 

"That's good, I'm still jealous though," 

"Jealous why?" Henry asked, surprised.

"All those girls with you, and I will have to listen to boring Professors. Any of them are handsome enough,"

"That's good, you are mine and I don't want any other guy around you," 

"Professor McCord," the female voice interrupted their kiss. 

"Yes, Miss Fisher?"

"Uhm, I thought...I will come some other time," she smiled, closing the door. 

"You see? We have to get married as soon as possible. There is nothing better than the wedding ring to take girls away,"

"Bess…" he whispered, taking her face into his hands, "I'm not interested in any other girl. I love you, and I would never cheat on you,"

"You promise?" 

"For the life of yours and mine," he said sincerely. 

"I will believe you," she bites her lip, "can we go back home or you still have classes? I can take the train,"

"No, I'm ready to leave," he answered, packing his things. 

******

She was walking towards Henry's classroom when at once she stopped, looking through the little glass at his classroom. The girl who interrupted them that day was leaning towards him, showing him something in her notebook. Elizabeth wasn’t a jealous type, well she was when it’s Henry. She was too tired and the tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes. Elizabeth didn’t know what was wrong with her, but the fact she acted like a ten-year-old girl made her mad. At once she opened the door loud enough for them both to hear.

“Bess,” Henry’s face lit up, “I'm almost done, give me five minutes,” he smiled.

“Sure,” Elizabeth said, sitting at the nearby chair. 

“Thank you, Professor McCord, I hope I didn’t bother you much,” the girl gave Henry a big smile, “I’m looking forward to next classes,” she tilted her head. 

“Wow,” Elizabeth said loud enough for her to hear. 

Elizabeth wasn’t in a mood, classes made her exhausted, nine that plus the fact she couldn’t reach Will to tell him she was getting married made her grumpy and mad. 

“Thank you,” the girl said, leaving the room without looking at Elizabeth.

“It wasn’t necessary,” Henry said, looking at his fiance, “she needed advice,” 

“I bet she was,” Elizabeth said, standing up. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry asked, reaching for her when she at once took a step back.

“Can we go home?” she said, trying to control the tears. 

“Elizabeth,” he grabbed her by her hand, pulling her to him, “what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I just want to go home,” one of the tears rolled on her cheek. 

“It’s nothing if you are crying in the middle of my classroom,” he said softly, drawing circles on her palm. 

Elizabeth looked straight into Henry’s eyes, the tame she built loose and she was now crying in the middle of the classroom, didn't know how to explain all of it to her fiance. Henry immediately pulled her into a hug, his hand caressing her back when she was sobbing catching a breath every now and then. Elizabeth’s hands wrapped tight around his middle, feeling Henry’s warmth always calm her down. 

“I can’t reach Will, he is not answering his phone. I want to go home,” she cried. 

“I’ll take you, home babe, stop crying please, we are going home,” he said softly, taking her bag from her, “I’ll wrap you in a blanket and you will go to sleep as soon as we arrive okay?” 

“Okay,” she sniffed.

Elizabeth falls asleep in the car, forcing Henry to carry her to the bed. He knew planning the wedding, university, and scare about Will won’t be easy for his fiance. He placed her in the bed, covering her body with a fluffy blanket and slowly closing the door behind him. Henry put his phone out and called his friend, David, who was volunteering in the place near Bolivia. Henry couldn’t help Elizabeth with her fears, but he could find her brother and brought him back to the country for their wedding. 

******

Henry's hand found the way under her shirt, his palm cupped her breast and squeezed it softly. His lips doing magic to her ear, biting it and later licking until he heard the loud moans coming from her. He smiled at the feeling of her fingernails graze over his back. He rolled on top of her, pulling her shirt over her head, his mouth playing with the sensitive skin around her nipples, making her back arched with every soft bite he made. Henry looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes were half-closed, her skin flushed red and her moans became louder with every move of Henry's tongue. 

"Babe," he brought her back from the edge, "you would like me to carry on or we may talk about wedding preparation," he grinned. 

"You are so evil," she said with a raspy voice, pulling him on top of her while her legs were wrapping around his middle. 

At once the phone ring interrupted them, Elizabeth pouted before wrapping her legs stronger around Henry’s waist, won’t let him leave. She looked at him for a moment before losing the grip of her legs and letting him answer the phone. She was surprised he left the room, he had never done that before, she thought they didn't have a secretary from each other, but that one gesture forced her to think otherwise. 

She stood up, walking slowly towards the door Henry closed behind him when he opened it fast, making her jump. Elizabeth gave him a quick glance before finally speaking, crossing her arms. 

“Are you having an affair?” she asked, her voice broke at the last word. 

“What?” he smiled, sitting on the sofa. 

“You never walked away from the room when you answered the phone…” 

“I didn’t think about it, Bess, it just came out,” he said, looking at the pile of papers in front of him, “maybe we should pick the cake now?” he asked, patting the spot on the sofa, “will you join me?” 

“Yeah…” she answered without enthusiasm.

“Was that a pout I saw Mrs. McCord?” he tilted his head, “because if it was…”

“Then what?” she asked, licking her lips. 

“Then we have to work on it,” he answered, pulling her on the sofa, covering her body with his.

******  
Four weeks later…

They didn’t plan it right, they didn’t plan it to say yes at their little farm, but the moment Elizabeth discovered a little barn placed on their farm she immediately changed all the plans they had. The place was small, but they didn't need much, they invited only the closest family and that was enough for them.   
Elizabeth was standing in their bedroom, wearing the wedding dress, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She chose a simple lace dress with a bareback that fit the warm weather outside. Bess decided to wear a flower crown instead of a normal bouquet and she didn’t regret it at all. She was ready to leave the room when gently knockin caught her attention.

“If it’s you, Henry, then no way! You can't see me in a dress,” she shouted with a smile on her face. 

“If he can't, maybe I could?” she heard a familiar voice.

“Will…” she whispered, jumping into his arms, “I thought you wouldn’t make it…” 

“For my sister's wedding? I wouldn’t miss that!” 

“But how? I couldn’t reach you…” 

“They stole my cellphone, Henry asked his friend to find me and here I am,” 

“He did?” 

“Yeah, you chose a very good man,” 

“I know,” she said, whipping the tear from hearing eyes,” 

“Enough of crying,” Will said, “I know you would like to have dad walk you down the aisle, but can I have that honor?”

“Yes,” she said, kissing his cheek before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth looked at Henry who was standing at the end of her way. He was smiling, his eyes filled with the love she couldn’t stop thinking about. She was happy to have Will near her, she was so stressed she was sure she will pass out any minute. Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood in front of Henry, his hands immediately reaching for hers, like he would know how much it cost to stand there. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered causing her to smile. 

“You look handsome too,” she said before the priest started the ceremony. 

“You may kiss the bride,” the priest said.

“I was waiting for it the whole day,” Henry said, taking Elizabeth in his arms and kissing her softly.

“I love you, Mr. McCord,” she whispered.

“I love you, Mrs. McCord,” he whispered back.


End file.
